Shine
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Mabel has gained a mysterious power, one that frightens her. It only worsens when she, Dipper, Stan, and the gang try to take care of an old recently renovated hotel owned by the Northwests' during the holidays. The reason for this is that her power fuels the secrets of the Overlook Hotel. And these secrets want Mabel. Shining/GF fusion and crossover. Cover by FairyBunni on DA.
1. Susie

**Hey, everyone! This is the renewed version of "Shine"! Sorry I deleted the old one, but I feel like it was necessary. Either way, I hope this one is better than the last one! :)**

 **I would make a long beginning author' note, but that would seem redundant. However, I will say that this is an AU where Boyz Crazy never happened. The whole portion of season two happened though, but without Stan finding out about the Journals, Ford not coming out of the portal, and without Bill causing Weirdmageddon. ;)**

 **So now, without further ado, I'll give you the disclaimer! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, Stephen King's "The Shining", or even Stanley Kubrick's "The Shining". This is just a fan-made story. There, I hope we're cool now. XP**

 **[EDIT 6/1/2018: Okay, this chapter experienced a lot of rehauling and revising, Now that I know some details, medical-wise and time-wise, I'm going to try to make the beginning chapter be a little more believable. So wish me luck here! :O ]**

* * *

 **-/Shine\\-**

* * *

"Oh, this is gonna be __SO AWESOME__ , Dipper! We'll get to go back to Gravity Falls and see everyone again! Only this time, it'll be for Christmas break!" a young girl named Mabel said excitedly. Her pet pig, Waddles, jumped up on her bed and laid there, watching Mabel jump up and down in happiness.

It was Friday, and in a home in Piedmont, California, there were two teenagers who were absolutely excited. This excitement carried them throughout the day at school, and when they came back home, they rushed upstairs, their pet pig in tow. They went to each of their rooms(both conjoined along with a jack-and-jill bathroom), grabbed their suitcases out of their closets, and plopped them on each of their separate beds. Right now, Dipper is in Mabel's room, helping her pack, since he already got his suitcase filled(he was a fast organizer). Mabel has been trying to stuff over thirty sweaters into her suitcase as of now in a sloppy fashion, and Dipper, being the good brother that he is, had to help her out.

"Yeah! I wonder what Gravity Falls will look like in the winter?" Dipper wondered as he folded one of Mabel's sweaters.

"Maybe it'll be a Winter Wonderland!" Mabel said, her eyes sparkling with a braced filled grin.

Dipper softly chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm. "Maybe. The only sure difference will be that when we get there, we won't have to work at the Mystery Shack since its winter."

"Hooray! That means we can have fun in the snow the whole time!" Mabel cheered as she went to her drawer to get herself some other warm clothes as well.

As the last summer ended for the Pines Twins, they returned home to their average life in their hometown of Piedmont. They had been doing their usual routines for the remaining fall season; going to school, hanging out with their old friends. Dipper read his books and Mabel did all the eccentric things with which she filled her spare time. As months passed by, the twins missed the small Oregon town and the good friends that they left behind, as well as their Grunkle Stan.

They had left behind great memories back in Gravity Falls: Making new friends, going on adventures and solving mysteries. But, there were also memories of heartbreak. Mabel had gone through some ups and downs with relationships; one with an albino child, a merman and a hand-puppet obsessed boy. As for Dipper, he had his heart ripped out when he confessed to Wendy in a moment of raw, vulnerable horror, in a secret bunker deep beneath the earth. She let him down gently, and they remained good friends. Dipper, though wounded and embarrassed, had understood, and decided to let go of Wendy (for now).

Gravity Falls had proven itself a town that was anything but uneventful. The underground bunker had been but one strange encounter in a summer full of them: A struggle for survival with a sentient dating simulator (Soos had gotten a girlfriend out of that debacle, at least), a skirmish with a memory-altering secret society and even a mini-golf match with Mabel's rival, Pacifica, in which the golf balls had been both alive and disturbingly violent.

There had been another run-in with Pacifica which was pleasantly surprising, in Dipper's opinion. He'd been at the Northwest Mansion, solving a ghostly haunting for the Northwests, and Pacifica had helped him capture it. Soon after, it had escaped and started to turn everyone into wooden versions of themselves. At the last second, the young heiress had stopped it by breaking the curse on her family. Dipper had a different view of the rich girl now, and he, along with Mabel, had come to terms with her in the last portion of summer, even considering Pacifica a friend. Pacifica was forced to keep their burgeoning friendship a secret, as her parents would never approve.

But the most interesting part of their summer vacation in Gravity Falls was the powerful, mysterious and apparently insane dream demon Bill Cipher. The enigmatic entity had tried to go into Stan's mind to find the deed for the Mystery Shack and to give it to local 'psychic' Gideon Gleeful, ultimately failing in the attempt. He also possessed Dipper to try to destroy Journal Three for whatever reason, only to be thwarted by Mabel. That was the last time they ever heard of Bill...

The finishing touch of their visit was their thirteenth birthday party that Stan and the Mystery Shack gang threw in remembrance of them. Soos, Wendy and her friends (including her boyfriend Robbie, who begrudgingly decided to come despite his past rivalry with Dipper), Candy, Grenda, McGucket and even a poorly disguised Pacifica had all celebrated Dipper and Mabel's first step into teenhood.

Neither of them wanted to leave Gravity Falls after all the memories and adventures they made, but their bus ride back home was inevitable, so they'd had to pack up and leave when the time had come. Thankfully, Stan had allowed them to keep Waddles after a little 'negotiating' with the bus driver.

Grunkle Stan had grown very fond of his great niece and nephew, spending as much time with them as he could before they went back home. The kids had really started to bond with their great uncle, especially once Dipper found out that Stan had also witnessed the supernatural at work in Gravity Falls, despite the man's previous denials.

But then the summer ended, and months passed with the regularity of a normal life in a normal town. Looking back, at times it had seemed like Gravity Falls would remain nothing but a distant memory...

That is until the twins' parents had received a call a week ago on Thursday from someone surprising. As if their prayers had been answered, Grunkle Stan was on the phone and asked if Dipper and Mabel would like to come to Gravity Falls during Christmas break. Thrilled by the opportunity, the twins begged their parents to let them go. For their part, Mom and Dad were a little suspicious as to why it was only the kids who were invited, Stan having noticeably failed to extend the invitation to the adults. Stan said that he just wanted to see the 'little gremlins' again and spend time with them before Christmas, and meant no offense. He even said that they could prepare everything for Christmas with no distraction from the kids. The twins' parents were satisfied with that answer and the opportunity presented, so they booked a bus to Gravity Falls on a Saturday morning in December.

The twins were overjoyed by this turn of events. They talked about how they'd get to meet their friends again and go off on new adventures and solve mysteries.

Now that they were thirteen, their appearance had changed slightly. Dipper had grown a little taller, around three inches taller, and his hair grew a little shaggier. He still kept his signature white and blue pine tree hat on top of his mop of hair, while his voice has lowered quite a bit, but still having that boyish tone.

Mabel had also grown a couple of inches, though unfortunately for her she was no longer a millimeter taller than Dipper. Her hips had grown a little bit wide, her legs a little longer, and her auburn hair was still long and flowing. She still had her braces on and her love of bright sweaters was intact.

"Man, I can't wait to see Grunkle Stan and the gang again!" Dipper said with delight.

"Me too! We'll get to see not only Stan but Soos, McGucket, Candy, Grenda, heck, even Pacifica! And we shouldn't forget about Wendy!" Mabel glanced back at Dipper as well, a sly smirk on her face.

Dipper blushed and went back to helping his sister with packing more stuff. However, a small smile emerged on his facial features. "Yeah…it'll be good to see her again. I'm glad we got in touch through email." He frowned slightly. "I still can't believe she's with Robbie, though."

Mabel glanced back at her brother with a sympathetic look, "Aw, cheer up, Dip! Maybe when you're back at Gravity Falls, she'll see and adore the more mature you!"

Dipper glanced at his sister with a sincere smile and said, "Thanks, Mabel."

"Ah, don't mention it!" Mabel said with a dismissive wave. Mabel stuck her arm down the sleeve of a wadded sweater and pulled it through, only to realize it had been the right way before and now it was inside out. She tossed it into the suitcase anyway, deciding to deal with it later. "I wonder what Grunkle Stan has planned for us during the holidays?" she said. "Maybe he'll take us somewhere, like an extravagant Christmas light show! Or maybe a play of a Christmas story! OH! Maybe we can watch 'It's a Wonderful Life!' at the Shack on Christmas morning!"

Dipper chuckled and said, "Maybe. Who knows? I wonder if Grunkle Stan likes 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"Hey, Grunkle Stan is a softie at heart, of course he would," Mabel said in defense of Stan. "He wore that farewell sweater that I made for him when we were leaving! I could even see the tears in his eyes!" Mabel said with a knowing grin. "Besides, he could watch it just so he can be reminded of the good ol' days and junk."

"Mabel, he's not _that_ old."

"Still, it's like the _bestest_ feel-good movie ever! It even has money in it, and Grunkle Stan loves money!" Mabel tried to reason.

Dipper smirked. "You make a good argument."

Mabel giggled. "You bet I do!"

Dipper folded yet another sweater of Mabel's while he stands, looking down in a moment. "I wonder if..."

"Wonder what?" Mabel asked as she puts in more clothes in her suitcase.

"I mean..." Dipper paused for a moment. "...Nothing."

Mabel became silent. "...Ooookay."

They continued to pack their things in silence...

"…So," Dipper started, catching Mabel's attention, "you'll get to see Candy, Grenda, and even Pacifica again."

Mabel perked up again from hearing her friends' and once rival's name. "Yeah! It'll be great seeing them again! Grenda, Candy, and I are definitely gonna have a winter sleepover at the Shack! Hey! Maybe Pacifica can join!"

Dipper smiled at her. "That would be nice."

Mabel grinned back at him. "Yeah! I wonder if she ever had a sleepover before?"

"Well, you can always ask. You got her number, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll ask her after we pack."

"Actually, text her. We don't want her parents to find out who's calling her."

"Oh, that's right!" Mable pouted in irritation. "Man, talk about messed up! Poor girl..."

"Yeah..." Dipper solemnly frowned as he glanced down. "I wish we could do something for her..."

"No worries, Dipping Sauce. We can secretly treat her for some tacos! I think she liked them when we drove her back to her home that one time after that mini-golf fiasco."

"She _was_ gorging that taco down like no tomorrow."

Mabel laughed. "For someone who supposed to be so skinny and perfect, she certainly knows how to wolf it down! Either way, I'm going to try to invite her. In the meantime, I'm gonna put in more of my festive sweaters!" Mabel says as she stuffs more sweaters into her suitcase.

Dipper chuckled softly at her enthusiasm to put in even more sweaters. He was glad she was still in good spirits after what happened on Monday exactly three weeks ago in November, three days before Thanksgiving.

...He wishes he could forget that day. But it still bothers him to no end.

Dipper's face turned into another frown, this one looking thoughtful.

 _"Mrs. Goldweather, something's wrong with Mabel! I think she's having a seizure!"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Wait, what? Mabel? W-Where? Where is she!?"_

 _"In the girl's bathroom!"_

He wishes he could forget...but he couldn't.

He remembered being in that ER room, waiting...

* * *

 _ _Mr. and Mrs. Pines and Dipper Pines were sitting on chairs, anxiously waiting in the ER waiting room. Dipper's parents were hunched over; Mr. Pines holding Mrs. Pines hand and patting her back, the latter trying to keep it together, while the former was doing the same, but keeping his composure in check. Dipper was holding his cap and wringing it nervously with a worried frown. Really, he, in general, was the most scared one of them all, wondering what the doctor will say about Mabel.__

 _ _They heard footsteps as they looked up to see a male ER doctor come up to them. All three instantly stood up and rushed to the doctor.__

 _ _"Doctor, is our daughter alright?" Mr. Pines asked in concern.__

 _ _"What happened to our little girl?" Mrs. Pines whimpered, scared out of her mind.__

 _ _"Please tell me she's okay!" Dipper said, his anxiety almost reaching his limit.__

 _ _"Whoa now, calm down, calm down," the doctor gently said with his hands up to further calm them. "There's no need to worry, she's perfectly fine. She looks to be functioning quite normally now."__

 _Dipper and his parents all sighed in relief, faces looking relieved. The former put a hand on his chest to calm his heart as he put on his hat back on._

 _"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Pines said, letting out a shuttering breath._

 _"So, nothing has happened to her mind or anything?" Mr. Pines asked carefully._

 _"Well, she seemed to be a little out of it once she came to, but that's normal after having a seizure, so we tested her if she remembered anything simple. We showed her elementary math problems, color flashcards, and let her read some basic sentences." the doctor informed._

 _"Did she answer them correctly?" Mr. Pines asked in a hopeful tone._

 _"Yes. Quite well actually." the doctor nodded._

 _Dipper looked confused. "She did? I mean, that's great, but...don't seizures usually let them have memory loss?"_

 _"Well, they do at times, young man." the doctor said, "But in your sister's case, her memory is still intact."_

 _"But that doesn't explain why she had a seizure! None of my family and on my husband's side had any seizures." Mrs. Pines informed the doctor._

 _"Really?" the doctor asked intrigued._

 _"Not that I know of." Mr. Pines confirmed._

 _"Hm...interesting. Well, I'll tell you one thing, I don't think it's epilepsy. She still has her memory, so this seizure could just be a one-time thing."_

 _"Is it really?" Dipper asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'._

 _The doctor glanced down at the floor with a tentative frown. "That I don't particularly know. Seizures have an effect on the brain, and it seems hers isn't damaged. But, just in case if it does come back, we'll be standing by."_

 _"So...we don't know then?" Dipper asked in dread._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Pines. exchange worried glances._

 _The doctor sighed sullenly. "I'm afraid not...but, there is something that I want to get your attention on."_

 _All three looked at him curiously._

 _"What's wrong, doctor?" Mrs. Pines wondered._

 _"Well...while she was having the seizure, she was...calling someone's name."_

" _ _Someone's name?" Dipper inquired.__

" _ _Yes. I think the name was…Susie, I think." The doctor recollected.__

" _ _Susie?" Mrs. Pines questioned. She glanced at her husband and son and asked them, "Do you all know a Susie?"__

" _ _Susie…?" Dipper muttered to himself, a hand on his chin.__

" _ _Hmm…didn't she had a friend named Susie one time?" Mr. Pines asked.__

" _ _I don't know, I can't recall…" Mrs. Pines said, at a loss.__

" _ _Susie…Susie…Su-wait a minute!" Dipper said suddenly, startling his parents and the doctor. "I think I know who Susie is! She used to be Mabel's imaginary friend when we were little!"__

" _ _Imaginary friend?" Mr. and Mrs. Pines asked in unison.__

 _" _Wait..." Mr. Pines thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I think I do remember her having an imaginary friend when she was little."__

 _" _Susie...wait a minute, that's right! She__ _did_ _ _have an imaginary friend by the name of Susie! She was four-years-old at the time!"__

" _ _Really?" said the doctor surprised, "…Interesting. Go on. Tell me what you all know about 'Susie'."__

" _I was actually busy with work at the time." Mr. Pines said a little shamefully. "I heard about her imaginary friend from my wife, and I thought it was one of those phases that little kids go through her age."_

" _I actually thought it was a creative input for her. She was always imaginative. She brought her around the house everywhere she went, always talking to her." Mrs. Pines added._

 _Dipper thought on what he could say about this. "Well, she did have an imaginary friend one time when_ _ _we were little. I remember her talking to Susie at times...like she was an actual person. She had her for a while..." Dipper mulls it over some more. "I remember her saying that Susie was the one who 'left' though when she turned five."__

 _"Hm...did _Mabel brought Susie everywhere she went or was it just around the house?" the doctor asked.__

 _"I think..._ Susie _ _'comes over' whenever Mabel thinks it's fine to let her come over...I guess." Dipper said as he tries to think.__

 _ _"Was Mabel different when she was 'with' Susie?" asked the doctor, very interested.__

 _ _Dipper shook his head, "No, she was basically the same." Dipper thought for a moment, "…Mabel didn't actually treat Susie like the other kids who would treat imaginary friends though. What I mean by that is that Mabel treated her like she__ is __imaginary. It's like…she knew she wasn't there…yet she__ acknowledged __that she was__ _ _there. Like, she knew she was in her head or something…but…I guess all of a sudden, Mabel decided to let her go after a while…" Dipper frowned as he looked up at the doctor and asked him, "What was Mabel saying about Susie?"__

 _ _The doctor thought back, "Hmm…when Mabel was back to normal, we did ask her who she was talking to. She said that this Susie was showing her…bad things…she didn't say what they were, but she also said that Susie didn't mean to make her see bad things, that they just…appeared. Which would explain the things she was saying when she was having the seizure, things like…'No' and 'Don't Susie,'…like she was trying to fight it back mentally. She sounded very distraught."__

 _ _Dipper and his parents' eyes widened in shock.__

 _ _"Doctor…d-do you know what is happening to our daughter?" Mrs. Pines asked fearfully.__

 _The doctor gave out a solemn sigh. "I wish I knew, but I don't. I will say that whatever is happening with your daughter, it seems to relate to this 'Susie' character." he looked at them with dejected eyes. "I would suggest to bring her to a neurological clinic, preferably the one in the San Francisco area in the pediatrics department."_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Pines', and even Dipper's expression was somber. Mr. Pines sighed as he said, "I think that would be the best option."_

 _The doctor nodded. "I'll try to make an appointment today as soon as possible."_

 _"Wait! W-What would happen if she has the seizure again tomorrow or before her appointment? What do you at least think we should do?" Dipper asked frantically._

 _The doctor frowned as he stayed silent to think...until he said, "For the first question, I don't know...but all I know is, is that Mabel is a very sweet young lady...and I hate to see someone like her to be hurt. For the second question, like I said before, you can call the ER anytime. But for now, try to be with her as much as you can. Be there for her."_

 _ _The three of them stood there in silence…__

… _ _Until Dipper said with determination in his voice and eyes, "We'll help Mabel as much as we can."__

* * *

"Dipper?" said a soft female voice.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his sister, whose back was somehow turned away from him. "Yeah, Mabel?"

"What were you thinking about?" Mabel asked, her voice a little timid.

Dipper's eyes widened and stuttered, "N-nothing. Why?"

"Dipper… you were thinking about the day when Susie came back, weren't you?" Mabel said sadly.

Shocked and with his mouth slightly agape, Dipper said, "N-no, Mabel. I-I wasn't thinking about that! R-really, I was thinking about nothin—"

"Dipper, don't lie."

Waddles made a noise that sounded like a worried 'oink'.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked in concern, moving closer to her.

"I…I couldn't help it. S-Susie…she just came back to me, and she was showing me things. I didn't like them, but…" She sniffled. "I still think she showed them to me for a reason. I mean, she wouldn't show me bad things just 'cause she felt like it…" She sniffled again as she lightly sobbed.

"Mabel?!" Dipper said in surprise as he reached for her shoulder. Mabel tensed at the contact but didn't move away. She did, however, turned her head to glance at her brother. Her eyes were red, tears dripping onto her cheeks.

"Mabel…" Dipper softly said to her with a sad look.

She turned to Dipper and wrapped her arms around him, crying onto his shoulder as she shook with each sob.

Dipper returned the embrace, rubbing and patting her back as she sobbed. "Shh…it's okay Mabel. It's okay…" he said quietly, doing his best to reassure her.

As Mabel was crying, she asks her brother, "D-Dipper…" she sniffed, her voice so small, "…I-I'm not…I'm not a freak, am I?"

Dipper lets go of their embrace as his hands slipped onto her shoulders and stared at her with a hard, but resolute look, _"No._ No, Mabel, you __are__ __not__ , and __never,__ a freak. __Never__." he said gently, his eyes caring.

Mabel looked at her brother's determination, her tears staining her pretty face, as her eyes were still watery. She smiles slowly but warmly at him, "Thank you Dipper," she then hugs him again, saying, "Thank you __so__ much."

"Anytime. Always." Dipper whispered as he hugs her again as well, "Don't worry Mabel. We'll get you through this…"

They stood that way for a minute...

"Dipper…" Mabel said in their embrace, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah, Mabel?" he asked softly.

"…Susie comes to me in my dreams at times...she said she'll come back someday…but I don't know when." Mabel said to her brother.

Dipper stood there, his arms around his sister, not sure on what to say to that.

Before he was about to say something, Mabel also said, "Don't worry Dipper, I'm fine. She...she just came to me and showed me things...that was all…even though I don't know what the things she shows me means…"

"…Do…do you want to talk about the things you saw?" Dipper asked, hopeful that she might open up to him.

"…No…they're…kind of scary," Mabel said, uncertain that she wants to tell him about it. "...She's not really bad, Dipper."

Dipper lets go of her, his hands on her shoulders once more and gazed at her in concern.

"She...she says she was just trying to help me...from what, I don't know..." Mabel looked down in confusion for a moment. She glanced back up at her brother, "Don't be mad at her, Dipper. She's not bad. She's still the same from when I had her..." she then stared hard at Dipper with a look of resolve, "You don't have to worry. I __can__ handle her."

Dipper stared at his sister, his eyes filled with worry, "Are...are you sure?"

Mabel nodded, "I'm one-hundred and one percent sure."

Dipper couldn't help but smile at his sister's bravery. "Okay..." He gave her one final encouraging look and said, "Mabel...just know that I'll be there to help you any way I can. I __promise__ you."

Mabel smiled warmly, "I know. …Thanks, Dip."

Dipper smiled back with the same warmth as he softly squeezed her shoulders in comfort before letting her go, "Anytime."

Mabel giggled, her mood lightening up, "You've been saying that word a lot lately, Dipper. You sound sort of like a superhero saying it."

"Superhero, huh? Well, if I was a superhero, what would you call me?" Dipper said with a smirk.

"Hmm…" Mabel put a hand on her chin in thought, "…Bro Fist!"

Dipper laughed, "Bro Fist, huh? That actually sounds pretty cool!" Dipper nodded in appreciation.

Mabel giggled again, "Thanks!"

Waddles oinked in confusion, which got both of their attention.

Mabel smiled at the pig. "Sorry, Waddles. We're fine now. No need to worry!"

The pet pig oinked once more in content at that answer as he lowered his head on the comforter on the mattress, staring at her with big adorable eyes.

Dipper smiled and petted Waddles, who oinked in delight. He turned to his sister and asked hesitantly, "So…you are okay now, right?"

Mabel nodded, "Don't worry, Dipping Sauce. I'm okay now..." she looked sheepish for a moment until she looked back at Dipper and with a braces-filled grin said, "Thanks again, Bro Fist."

Dipper chuckled and gave her a grin of his own, "No prob."

They went back to packing the last bit of Mabel's suitcase, anticipating Saturday morning when they go back to Gravity Falls for the winter holidays.

* * *

 _ _The car ride back home was quiet. Which was unusual, since the source of liveliness in the family next to Dipper would say some goofy and uplifting things right about now. It was like this when they picked her up at her patient room to go home. Dipper and his parents were asking her if she was alright, but all she said was, 'Can we go home?'. After that it was…just quiet.__

 _ _Dipper glanced at his sister, who was sitting to his left with her hands on the seat to her sides and was looking out her backseat window of the car, watching buildings, trees, and other things pass by. Their parents were also quiet as well…__

 _ _They really don't know what to say after what happened…__

 _ _. . . . . . . . .__

… _ _Dipper couldn't take it anymore.__

" _ _Mabel?" Dipper said to his sister, his head turned to her.__

 _ _Mabel kept staring out the window, but Dipper had the feeling that she was listening to him.__

" _ _Mabel…the…the doctor told us about what happened...he told us about Susie."__

 _ _When he said that, their father spoke, "Dipper, not now."__

 _ _Dipper pressed on, "When Susie 'came', what did you see?"__

" _ _Dipper-Honey, please," their mother said with her head turned to the backseat with a sad expression.__

" _ _What kind of 'bad things' did you see?"__

" _ _Dipper!" Mr. Pines said sternly.__

" _ _I want to help her!" Dipper said to his parents, frustrated.__

" _ _Dipper, you can't-!" Mr. Pines started but stopped as he gripped the steering wheel anxiously and shook his head in grief as he sighed pitifully. He then said softly to his son, "Dipper...I know you want to help your sister, but…right now, let Mabel have some time to herself, okay son?"__

 _ _Dipper looked defeated, his eyes expressing sorrow.__

 _ _Mrs. Pines looks back at her son with a poignant frown. "Listen to your father, Sweetheart. I know today has been stressful, and she went through a lot today. So, let's leave her alone for now, okay Honey?"__

 _ _Dipper wanted to object but knew that in the end, they were right. So he sat there with a frown and heaved a sigh. He glanced at Mabel again and saw her right hand resting on the seat.__

 _ _He did the only thing he could do to comfort his sister at this point…he put his hand on her own.__

 _ _Mabel, startled, gradually turned her head to the hand that was on her own. She looked up to see Dipper who gave her a reassuring, soft smile. He squeezed her hand and mouthed to her, "It's gonna be okay." Mabel gazed at Dipper with a blank expression, but she then soon slowly delivered a sweet smile to him. She mouthed to him, "Thanks, Dip."__

 _ _Dipper's smile became wider and even warmer as he mouthed to her, "Anytime."__

 _ _They didn't mention__ __Susie from that point on.__

* * *

 **As you can see, I made _massive_ changes. And don't worry, the other chapters will come out sometime...soon-ish...I got to rewrite everything in them, actually. DX But it must be done to make this new vision work! :)**

 **But yeah, tell me what you think! I really love to read your reviews! For the old readers, it still may be kind of the same chapter, but for the new readers, please do tell me what you think of the premise! :D**

 **And as usual, leave me a follow and a fave if you really do love it! ;D**

 **See you all in the next new and revised chapter! Keep on rocking! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	2. Back in Gravity Falls

**[EDIT 6/1/2018]**

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS AGO...MONDAY**

* * *

 _Mabel's episode happened at school._

 _She was alone in the girls' bathroom when it happened._

 _After she was done, she went to wash her hands at one of the bathroom sinks._

 _When she was finished, she looked up in the bathroom mirror…_

… _and saw her reflection._

 _To the average eye, they could only see Mabel looking at her reflection…_

 _...But in her mind…she see's someone else…_

 _ _ **Hi Mabel!**__

 _"Huh? …Wha? ...Wait a minute…Susie? Is…is that_ _ _you__ _?"_

 _ _ **Yep! It's me, Mabel!**__

 _"Whoa…you…you came back! …Wait, you...came back? Does this mean I'm imagining you right_ _ _now__ _?"_

 _ _ **Hehe! Well, kind of.**__

 _"Whoa…I'm…not going crazy, am I?"_

 _ _ **Oh no, of course not! I'm just in your mind, is all.**__

 _" _Oh...huh?"__

 _ _ **Mabel, I know this situation seems very odd right now...but as of now, you have a gift. A gift that's meant to awaken in you when you're ready for it and when it's time for me to come back.**__

 _" _What? A gift? When...I'm ready and...when you come back?"__

 _ _ **Mm-hmm. You were too young at the time to fully comprehend it when you made me. But now that you're older, I think you can handle it.**__

 _" _Handle...what?"__

 _ _ **Your gift. You can now be able to read peoples minds and see images from the future.**__

 _" _Whoa, hold on, say what!?"__

 _ _ **It's true. You can read the minds of people, as well as see what events will take place in the future.**__

 _" _...Wait a minute. This sounds too good to be true. What is this? Is this some sort of joke? This is a joke, isn't it? Courtney set this up, didn't she? Okay, where are you, Courtney? Just cause I rejected your brother because he flat out insulted Sev'ral Timez, doesn't mean you can try to get back at me with it! I mean, you like Sev'ral Timez, too!"__

 _ _ **Mabel, this is not a joke. You can actually do these things.**__

 _" _...Well...how come I'm not reading your mind, as well as not telling the future now, huh!?"__

 _ _Susie gave Mabel a sad smile.__

 _ _ **For the first question; it's because I'm**__ **in** _ _ **your mind, Mabel. Y**__ _ _ **ou can't can't read minds of what you've**__ _ _ **created**__ _ **within**_ _ _ **your mind. And...as for the second question...well, you'll be able to see something soon enough.**__

 _" _...What...what do you mean?"__

 _ _ **Mabel...I have to show you some things...and they might be bad. These images will be instances of what might occur in the future if you let it happen. But sometimes you can't stop these things from happening. Either way, I don't know what they are, but when you see them I will know too.**__ _ _ **You created me, so we are one in the same.**__ _ _ **You'll be in a trance when you see them...I just hope you won't be mad at me.**__

 _"Huh? Mad at you? Are...are they really that bad?"_

 _ _ **I can't tell you. I'm just here to give them to you. You'll have to see for yourself...but know this Mabel; you can always talk to me, anytime...I**__ _ **will**_ _ _ **help you. Just...again, please don't be mad at me for this.**__

 _Before Mabel could say anything else, her whole vision immediately changed. In an instant, Susie disappeared along with the mirror she was in, as Mabel wasn't standing in the girls' bathroom anymore...but in an area full of snow._

" _Wha...what?" she said to herself in confusion._

 _It seems it was nighttime, the area around her dark. Snow was blowing into the wind feverishly as it stung her face and blew her hair wildly. She was still in her sweater and jeans, along with her sneakers, so her attire almost made her a little warm, if only a little bit._

 _However, not only was she standing in the snow, but she was actually in front of something; a structure of some sorts. It looked to be a giant building that had four floors to it. The snow was clouding the top of the exterior of it, but she could see that there were some lights on in the windows of the building as well as light from numerous lampposts that were planted in front of it. It almost looked like a large home from where she was standing, but upon closer inspection, the place looked too grandeur to be a home, especially since the building had three additional stories. She concluded that it could probably be...a hotel? She wasn't sure, this snowstorm was so thick._

 _There were also large grand double doors that had an entry canopy that was shielding the entryway from the falling snow._

 _But what was out of the ordinary...was that one of the grand doors was left open. The door was opened from the inside, almost as if the building was beckoning her to come in..._

 _For some reason, however, the invitation from the building looked...ominous._

 _Wondering where she was, she looked left to right to see if she could recognize anything in her surroundings. But there was nothing but snow around her. Once she turned her head and body to look behind herself, she noticed that there was some sort of...hedge maze covered in snow._

 _Mabel, feeling colder by the second in her attire, turned around and decided to enter the building, but not until she said out loud. "Susie? Where...where am I?"_

 _...No one answered..._

" _Susie?" Mabel called out again. She shivered in the cold. "Oh fiddlesticks...this is really happening, isn't it?"_

 _She took a step in the snow and went towards the entrance to the building..._

"Mabel..."

 _She stopped._

" _Huh?" she said as she stared at the opened door entrance._

 _It sounded...like two little girls' voices. They sound almost identical and were speaking in perfect unison._

"Mabel..."

 _...These voices didn't sound like Susie..._

" _Who...who's there?" Mabel asked uneasily._

"...Mabel...come play..."

 _Standing in the cold winter night, she somehow had a sense of dread. The voices, although playful, sound almost devoid of any mirth. And if Mabel could guess, the voices were inside the building._

" _Okay...creepy voices in a big foreboding building in some...dream mind-scapey place, I'm cold, and to top it off, I don't know where I am right now. This...doesn't look too good."_

 _ **I know. But you have to go in there.**_

 _Startled, Mabel instinctively looked up. "Susie!?"_

 _ **Yes, I'm here, Mabel. Right now, you have to go inside this building.**_

" _Wha-what is this place?"_

 _ **You'll need to find out yourself. I'm only here to give you the visions.**_

" _O...okay." she looked back at the opened entryway. "Will you...will you be with me, Susie?"_

 _ **Of course I will. Always.**_

" _...Okay."_

 _Feeling a little unsure about this situation, she decided to go inside the building either way. She trudged into the building with the snow blowing into the wind._

" _Well...whatever is happening, I can handle whatever comes my way! Dipper and I faced worse!" she paused one last time as she was right in front of the open side of the door._

 _Inside looked...even darker than it was outside._

" _...But Dipper's not here though...and he can't enter my mind." Mabel said to herself. She would make a joke at that point saying she's glad that her brother wasn't in her mind, but right now...she's a little afraid of this weird state of affairs._

 _She shook her head. "This is...this is getting crazy. I...I don't know what this gift even is."_

 _ **You'll know soon enough. In the meantime, go inside...I'll be here with you.**_

 _Mabel was silent._

 _...She went inside the building._

* * *

They both left on a Saturday morning.

The Pines Twins are now on a bus to Gravity Falls. Their suitcases and luggage were tucked in compartments on the bus as they sat on the leather seats, Mabel near the window while Dipper sits on the outside. They were wearing their winter clothes; Dipper was wearing jeans instead of shorts, a red long sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, a pair of snow boots, and his signature blue and white pine tree hat, while Mabel was also wearing some comfortable jeans instead of a skirt, a blue sweater that has a quirky design on it, a pair of women's snow boots, and a blue headband. Their parents bid them farewell, telling them to be good and safe since the winter weather in Oregon will be harsh.

Speaking of winter weather, they couldn't bring Waddles with them, mainly because it would be too cold for him, so their parents agreed to watch over their pet pig. Waddles looked pretty sad to see them go, but Mabel reassured the pig that they'll be back and they'll keep in touch through facetime on their cell-phones.

Dipper remembered what his parents said before he went on the bus after Mabel…

" _ _Watch over your sister, okay son?" said in a soft-spoken Mr. Pines.__

" _ _Keep your sister safe, Sweetie," said Mrs. Pines tenderly.__

Dipper looked to his right to see Mabel resting on a pillow on the side of her window. He stared at her sleeping form, as she gave out small snores.

' _ _I will.'__ He thought to himself with determination. He averted his attention away from Mabel and was in thought.

" _ _She's not really bad, Dipper."__

He frowned bitterly, __'Well, I don't like how Susie is making my sister feel.'__ Dipper thought. He looked out the window to see the scenery and saw a passing road sign telling how many miles it was to Gravity Falls.

' _ _Only thirty more miles to go…'__ Dipper thought with a smile. Soon, he'll get to see Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and everyone else…

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Mabel smiled slightly as she shifted her head on the pillow…

'… _ _Can't wait."__

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and they were nearing the bus stop that was near Gravity Falls.

Dipper looked up from his book to see the bus was coming to a slow and steady stop. He glances at the window to see that it's still snowing lightly outside. When they entered Oregon, the snow immediately came down ten minutes after arriving in the state, the greenery around them piled with snow as they rode.

When they finally arrived at the bus stop, he spotted a good amount of familiar faces.

Dipper, delightfully surprised, smiled broadly at the people outside waiting for them. _'Wow! They came!'_

Dipper heard his sister mutter something in her sleep. He turned his attention to Mabel and said to her in an excited manner, "Mabel! Grunkle Stan and the others are waiting outside for us!"

"Hmm?" Mabel lifts her head up and looked out the window. Once she saw their Grunkle Stan, as well as Soos, Wendy, Grenda, and Candy standing near the bus stop sign, she instantly perked up.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan! And Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda!" she said enthusiastically.

Stan was still wearing his business suit, along with his fez hat, and big frame glasses, but this time, he's wearing a brown leather jacket over his business suit. Soos was wearing his winter clothes, an unzipped big brown winter coat, exposing his trademark question mark shirt, brown jeans, and his cap. Wendy's attire was still the same, along with her trademark trapper hat, but she was now wearing a denim jacket for the cold. Lastly, both Grenda and Candy are wearing scarfs, winter coats, and long pants.

Feeling a sudden jolt of energy, she got up from her seat, squeezed through Dipper's sitting frame and made her way out of the bus.

"Hey, don't forget your luggage!" the bus driver said to the hurried Mabel.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I have two suitcases to carry."

When Mabel exited out of the bus, she went straight to her Grunkle Stan first and foremost, bear-hugging him.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said with excitement.

"Oof!" Stan grunted. "Whoa! Hey there Pumpkin, how ya doing?" he chuckled.

"I'm doing really, really, REALLY WELL Grunkle Stan, now that I'm here!" Mabel said, little tears forming in her eyes.

Stan laughed wholeheartedly. "Great to hear that, Sweetie! Hey, where's your brother?"

"Oh!" Mabel let go of her great uncle. "I just totally left him behind! And I need to get my suitcase! Hold on, I'll be right-"

"No need!" Dipper said as he carried Mabel's suitcase down the steps of the bus.

Mabel smiled at her brother. "Aww, thanks, Dipper!"

"Hey, amigos! Welcome back!" Soos said enthusiastically as he entered the scene.

"What's up, dudes!?" Wendy said with a grin as she walked towards them.

"MABEL! DIPPER!" Candy and Grenda exclaimed as they rushed over to the growing group.

Mabel smiled brightly and rushed over to her other friends. She gave Soos and Wendy a big hug, and then hugged her two besties, bouncing up and down in mirth.

Stan went over to his great-nephew and patted him on the back. "Hey there, Slick! How ya been doing lately? Say, you look a tad broader than usual. Been working out?"

Dipper smiled at the praise. "I've been having boxing lessons back at home."

"Really!?" Stan grinned. "Well, hey! Maybe you could show me some moves! I could even teach ya if you like!"

"That would be nice!" Dipper said with an appreciative smile.

"Hey, Dip! How's it hanging?" Wendy called out with a smirk, walking over to him.

"Whad up, Pterodactyl-Bro!" Soos exclaimed happily as he came over.

"Wendy! Soos! Hey!" Dipper grinned as his friends went towards them.

Soos gave the teenage boy a 'man hug', which Dipper returned. They let go and Soos says, "Dude! You look totally different! You look like you shot up just a bit! You could be like, an inch taller than Mabel now!"

Dipper chuckled. "Thanks! Don't mention that in front of her though, she's kind of sore about that," he advised.

"Gotcha dude!" Soos gave him a thumbs up. "Aw man, it's so good to see ya again, Dip!"

"Yeah, Dipper, it's been a while! Well, four months to be exact, but still, it feels like it's been too long." Wendy said with a sweet smile.

Dipper looked at his crush with a goofy smile on his face, blushing as he gazed at her. "Um...hey Wendy. Thanks for, uh...thanks for welcoming us," he said a little nervously.

Wendy giggled. "Hey, anything to see two of my fave people again."

Dipper's smile became brighter.

"Hey dude, do you want me to get your suitcase for ya? I think, if I'm not mistaken, that's the same bus driver Mr. Pines threatened for you guys on keeping Waddles." Soos observed.

"Looks like it," Stan said as he approaches the group. "So with that, Soos, I give you permission to get my great nephew's stuff off the bus."

"Aw thanks, Mr. Pines!" Soos said with a happy grin. He dashed into the bus to retrieve Dipper's suitcase.

Dipper chuckled. "Wow, you guys don't have to do all of this."

"Well, we are. You and Mabel are what made this little town of Gravity Falls all the more interesting." Wendy praised.

"Absolutely! Thanks to you kids, my business is booming more than ever! In fact, while you tykes were gone, I added new attractions in tribute to you two!"

"Really? What are they?" Mabel said as she joined in on the conversation, with Grenda and Candy following behind her.

"Oh, just stone statues of you two, made by me! ...Well, actually, Soos made it, but I came up with the design!" Stan said.

Soos came out of the bus with Dipper's luggage. "Yeah! I made it into the certain likeness of you two dudes! I call it, _Heroes of Gravity Falls_! ...Yeah, I know, not really original, but it's basically the truth!"

"Wow! You made stone statues out of us, Soos?" Mabel asked, touched by this info.

"I helped!" Stan added loudly.

"Wow Soos, I didn't know you can do sculpting," Dipper said, a little surprised.

Soos chuckled. "Well, Grandma said I always had an artistic side! And...well, it's not super perfect, but I think I did a pretty decent job!"

"I helped!" Stan added again loudly.

Dipper turned to Stan with a smile. "I'm sure you did, Grunkle Stan."

Mabel giggled. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan, we really appreciate it what you and Soos did!"

Stan 'hmph'ed, "Just so you know, it was _my_ idea..."

"Hey, why not go back to Shack and check it out? Soos honestly did a wicked good job on it!" Wendy praised.

"Aw, shucks, it's not that great," Soos denied with a blush on his face.

"Hey, you can be pretty artsy when you want to be." Dipper complimented him.

"Aw, come on guys, don't make me even redder here." Soos chuckled again.

"Well, let's all go to the Shack then! I miss that old dusty place and all its wooden paneling!" Mabel said with an enthusiastic grin.

"I agree! In fact, let's all go there right now! I have an announcement that I want to make to you all!" Stan said with a happy grin.

"An announcement?" Dipper questioned. "What is it?"

"Hey, hold your horses, kiddo! I think the Shack is the most appropriate place to tell you all." Stan advised.

"What, you're gonna retire from the tourist trap business?" Wendy joked.

"Wendy! Don't joke about that! Mr. Pines is an influential figure here in Gravity Falls! He wouldn't go down that road!" Soos said, a little shocked that Wendy would suggest such a thing. He paused and turned to Stan, a hopeful look on his face. "Right, Mr. Pines?"

Stan blew a raspberry. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm not going to retire! It is business related, though."

"Well, let's go then! I'm freezing my butt off over here!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Me too. Hey, I got my driver's license if anyone would like to ride in my car!" Wendy offered.

"You have a car now?" Dipper asked surprised.

"Sure do! It's not the most attractive looking thing, but it runs like a dream!" Wendy told him.

"Wow, that's cool! Um...can I ride with you?" Dipper said with a 'casual' shrug.

Wendy smirked. "Sure thing! You can ride in the front with me while the girls ride in the back."

Dipper smiled widely. "Okay!"

Mabel looked at the scene with her brother and the redhead with a soft giggle.

The Mystery Shack gang went over to the parking spaces near the bus stop, Soos carrying their suitcases to his truck, while Stan goes to his old but sporty red car. The other teens went over to Wendy's car, which looks a little beat up, but if it was what Wendy said, then it was operational.

As they walked their way to Wendy's car, Mabel heard some other interesting things from Dipper and Wendy...

 _ _'Hehe! I got to admit, Dipper is pretty cute when he's all excited. It looks like the little dude is still hooked up on me__ _.'_ thought Wendy.

 _ _'Okay, just...act like yourself. Don't let Wendy think you're still hooked up on her...which you kind of are, but you're more mature than that. Besides, she has...ugh, Robbie now, and Robbie seems to be treating her right...I hope...for his sake...'__ Dipper thought in contempt.

Mabel smiled at their thoughts, giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Candy in curiosity as she walked beside Mabel.

Mabel straightened up. __'Oh shoot! That's right! Okay, act normal!'__ She whispered to Candy. "Oh, I'm just giggling at Dipper and Wendy hanging out over there."

Candy looked over to where the pair were in front of them. She smiled and giggled as well, whispering to Mabel, "Is Dipper still hooked up on Wendy?"

Mabel whispered back to Candy. "Yep! Do you still have a crush on him?"

Candy blushed and replied back with another whispered. "N-No! Really, I'm over him! Geez, Mabel, you still have that match matchmaking spirit, don't ya?"

Mabel giggled once more. "But you have to admit, my bro looks pretty good! He's been working out with those boxing lessons!" she whispered.

Candy flushed even brighter. "Although I do admit he's gotten...a little taller, he's just not my type, Mabel."

"Oh, come on, Candy-Cane! You got to admit my Bro-Bro looks like a stud right now!"

"Hey, what are you gals whispering about?" Grenda's loud voice came onto them.

"Nothing!" Candy said a little too quickly and panicky.

Mabel looks at Candy with a skeptical look.

 _ _'He does look really nice looking though...'__ Candy thought a little shyly.

Mabel smirked and turned to Grenda. "Yeah, it was nothing."

She heard Candy take a sigh of relief.

"I got to ask though, how are you and Marius?" Mabel asked Grenda.

"Oh, we're doing really great, thanks for asking!" Grenda grinned. "He is such a sweet guy, always showering me with love and affection, as well as Australian pastries and chocolates! I didn't even know Australia makes that type of stuff!"

"Aww, well that's nice!" Mabel says with a grin, happy to know Grenda and Marius' relationship is taking off.

"Tell me about it! He even invited me to his country to have Christmas over there! I haven't said yes yet, cause I'm really thinking about it. I would like to see some kangaroos though!"

As Grenda kept talking about how Marius treats her well, Mabel 'heard' something behind her that sounded like it was off in the distance...

 _ _'...it! They're leaving! Ugh, I really__ am __late! And I don't__ do _ _being late! But my Mom wanted me to rehearse that stupid speech for the Christmas party while Dad went off somewhere to do some business stuff or whatever! The speech is not even due on Christmas, why am I even rehearsing it now!? Oh no, I hope they don't think I just up and forgot about them! Please,__ _please_ _ _, let them understand...'__

Mabel, as well as everyone else, turned to see a nice looking car that was pulling up in the parking lot.

"Hey, is that...?" Candy said in curiosity.

"Hey, I think I see Pacifica in there!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Pacifica?" Mabel said out loud in question.

"Huh? Pacifica?" Dipper also said, but with surprise.

The car came to a stop, and out of the left side of the vehicle came out Pacifica herself, looking wrapped and bundled up. She was wearing a nice gray winter coat, black winter leggings, her signature Ugg boots, and a purple scarf that's around her neck.

Pacifica stood there as she saw the stares of the Mystery Shack gang on her.

"...Um...hi..."

 _ _'Crap. What a way to make an entrance.'__

But Mabel grinned broadly and said, "Pacifica! Hey!"

Pacifica broke out of her embarrassment and turned her gaze to Mabel, who the latter was running up to her and gave her a tackling hug. The rich girl luckily kept her balance from Mabel's hug but stood there not knowing what to do.

Dipper smiled and went over to his sister and the new arriving guest. Candy and Grenda also went over there as well.

"Um...hey, Mabel," Pacifica said as she patted her back.

 _ _'Okay, what do I do? Commoners usually hug back, right? But...is that too intrusive?'__

Mabel, hearing that and getting the sense that Pacifica is getting a little uncomfortable, let go of her hug. "Wow! You came! It's so good to see you, Pacifica!"

Pacifica gave a small smile to Mabel. "Yep. It's...um...good to see you too, Mabel."

 _ _'Darn it, I hope that didn't sound too hesitant...'__

Mabel smiled warmly at Pacifica.

Pacifica noticed her expression and raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Pacifica, if you're thinking you can't be yourself, then you absolutely can. I know you're happy to see us...and we're really glad you came." Mabel reassured her.

The blonde blinked. "Uh..."

"Hey, Pacifica!" Grenda and Candy exclaimed as they neared the pair.

"You came just in time! ...Kind of." Candy informed.

"Yeah! I didn't know you were the fashionably late type of girl!" Grenda says.

"I'm not!" Pacifica said with a frown. "It's just..." Her eyes then looked forward with a stunned look on her face, as her cheeks suddenly went red.

Now Mabel blinked at Pacifica's expression. She turned to see what she was looking at...or better yet, who she was looking at.

"Hey, Pacifica! It's great to see you again!" Dipper said with a smile as he approached the girls.

"Um...hey, Dipper," Pacifica says. __'Oh my gosh, that's Dipper. Wow...he looks like__ _such a cute_ hunk _ _right now...'__

Mabel quickly turned back to Pacifica with wide-eyed shock. __'Whoa! Say what now!?'__

 _ _'I mean he's always been cute, of course, but_...something about him is different. He looks __taller...'_ Pacifica continued her thought.

Dipper smiled brightly as he stopped in front of her. "Mabel and I are really happy you came. How are you?"

 _'Oh crap, he's talking to me! Say something not stuck up and embarrassing!'_ Pacifica then said verbally, "Um...I'm fine." _'Okay, good. That was good...'_

Dipper chuckled. "Well, you came just in time actually. We were all going to the Shack to hang out. Would you like to come with us? I'm certain Grunkle Stan cleaned up the place since the last time you came in."

"I actually did this time!" Stan yelled over to his car.

"With help from me!" Soos said happily from his truck.

"...I did all of it." Stan added in.

"Uh..." Pacifica stood there, staring at Dipper for a moment.

Mabel just looked at Pacifica with interest.

 _'...Oh, heck with it. Sure the place is still a hobble, but I came here for Dipper and Mabel. Besides, I'll gladly take the invitation over whatever my Dad has got planned for me to do back at the mansion.'_

Pacifica shrugged and gave out a genuine small smile. "Okay, sure."

Dipper smiled big. "Great! Apparently, Grunkle Stan has an announcement when we reach there. Your chauffeur knows the way, right?"

Pacifica scoffed. "Of course."

Dipper chuckled again. "Awesome. Well, we'll see you there!" He then turned back to go to Wendy's car.

"Yeah! See ya at the Shack, Pacifica!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Don't be late!" piped and joked Candy.

Both of the girls went back to Wendy's car as well.

Pacifica looked at Dipper's retreating figure with a somewhat lovestruck half-lidded eye smile.

 _'Wow...Dipper does look...pretty dreamy right now...however, I wonder if he's still that same cute dorky guy that I knew back at the mansion...'_

...She felt like there were eyes on her.

The rich girl turned to Mabel who seemed to be grinning widely and ecstatically, almost as if she just found out something.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Um...what?"

"Ooooh, _nothing_..." Mabel said in a knowing tone, giving her a sly look.

Pacifica looked at her oddly. "...Pfft, weirdo," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's the Pacifica I know!" Mabel wrapped an arm around her and gave her a one-arm hug. "See ya at the Shack!"

Mabel then went over to Wendy's car, but not until hearing one last thought from Pacifica.

 _'...That was odd. But of course, this is Mabel I'm talking about here.'_

The chestnut haired girl covered her mouth as she giggled, heading to the back seat of Wendy's car.

* * *

As soon as all four vehicles arrived at the Mystery Shack, they all parked and came out one by one as they prepared to enter the rustic building.

The Shack was actually decorated haphazardly with an array of Christmas lights all over the place. But for Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, it truly looked like a Winter Wonderland.

"Wow!" said Mabel as she and her besties approached the Shack. "Grunkle Stan, you did an _excellent_ job on the Christmas lights!"

"Heh-heh! Thanks! Did it all-" he paused. "Wait, you're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No! They really look _beautiful_!" Mabel said with starry eyes.

"I agree!" Candy said with bright eyes.

"Sooo _pretty_!" Grenda said bedazzled eyes.

"Yeah, um...they're nice Grunkle Stan," Dipper said with a smile that almost looked hesitant.

"Yeah! Great job, Mr. Pines!" Soos said with a happy grin and a thumbs up, oblivious to the fact that they're thrown in an unorganized fashion.

Feeling elated by the praise, Grunkle Stan proudly said. "Heh, thanks! In that case, I did it all myself!"

Wendy, who walked up next to Dipper's left, whispered to him, "And it shows."

Dipper snickers a little, cracking a smile.

Pacifica, who came out of the car last, saw the lights as well. "...Uh...who in the world did these lights?"

"I did! What do you think, Ms. Northwest? Does it look good on your fancy standards?" Stan gloated.

"...Um...it's...something," Pacifica said with a raised eyebrow as she walked up to Dipper's right.

"Hah! Then my lights are a success! Now come on in, kids! I needed to announce this out to you all when Dipper and Mabel had arrived!"

"Wow, must be important," Dipper said.

"It certainly is, Slick! So everyone, let's get inside before we all freeze to death!" Stan ordered.

As soon as they entered the Shack, Dipper and Mabel came across the intricate stone statues of them when they entered the shop. The statues of Dipper and Mabel were basically on a stone pedestal, with each of them posing triumphantly, each of their fists placed on their hips, standing side by side, almost like they were superheroes. There was a plaque on the bottom of the statue that said, "Heroes of Gravity Falls".

"WOW! Soos, you made that!?" Mabel exclaimed in delight.

"Whoa, Soos! That looks great!" Dipper praised.

"I helped!" Stan exclaimed in annoyance.

Soos chuckled. "Aw, thanks, dudes! It's amazing what a metal stake and a hammer could do! ...As well as a jackhammer."

"Alright! Now that we're here, I have some exciting news to share with you all!" Stan called out.

Everyone turned to look at Stan. Meanwhile, Mabel heard his thoughts.

 _'Okay, you got their attention. Good! Now, once I announce this, I need to somehow ask them for help!'_

Mabel blinked.

Stan smiled widely. "Now, except for Mabel and Dipper, some of you may know about the hotel that the Northwests bought."

"Wait, that Dad bought? You mean the one that's...probably twenty miles away from town?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! You probably already know about this! And just to keep up to speed with Dipper and Mabel here, Pacifica's old man bought a hotel out in the outskirts of town."

"Really?" Dipper said as he turned to Pacifica.

"Yeah. Dad now owns some very old hotel. He bought it around the middle of August and renovated it. It's basically finished now." Pacifica explained. "I forgot what it's called..."

"Well, either way, guess who the caretaker is!" Stan said with a grin.

The teenagers and Soos all turn to him.

"That's right! THIS _GUY_!" Stan exclaimed, pointing his thumbs at himself.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! The second chapter is done! Sorry this one took long; you know the drill, life and stuff. :P**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the changes! Don't worry, things will pick up...in a while. ...You can't rush these things, you know? XP**

 **But yeah! Tell me what you all think of it in a review! Or you could all fave and follow it, either one is fine! However, I would like all three! XD I really do love to know what you think of this revised version of "Shine"! :)**

 **Well, that's all I need to say! As usual, thanks for reading and keep on rocking everybody! :D**

 **-TSP**


	3. Not Alone

**[EDITED: 6/2/2018]**

* * *

 _Mabel entered the large building._

 _It was pitch black, save for the light that was coming in the entrance outside of it._

 _She's starting to not like this already..._

" _Susie...?" Mabel said feebly._

 _...The door closed behind her, engulfing her into darkness._

 _Mabel, now surrounded by darkness, jumped a bit at the loud sound of the door closing._

" _...S...Susie?" Mabel quietly said, hoping she'll reply back._

… _Then the area lit up instantly._

 _With an 'eep!', she noticed two lights were illuminating a portion of the floor, which looked like...carpet?_

 _Then there were two more lights behind and after that one. Then there were two more after those. Then another pair after that one. And another. And another. And another. There was a line of two more lights on the left and right side of the forming room, which made the area look like...a corridor._

" _Huh?" Mabel queried._

 _Then...everything lit up, lights shining above the supposed ceiling as it gradually lit up the corridor into what it really is...a hallway. A neverending hallway full of doors, with brass sconces on each side of the doors..._

 _Surprised, Mabel turned around..._

 _...to see that there was also a neverending hallway behind her, each side having doors, as well as having the same brass sconces next to them._

 _The walls were all painted vertically in stripes, each stripe being blue and white, while the molding on the corners of the ceiling added some character to the hallway. The carpet was also intricately designed, and the doors were painted in a white color, as well as the molding around them, the brass sconces next to the doors having a domed porcelain cover over the bulb._

 _Mabel looked up to see the domed ceiling lights, completing the rather claustrophobic feeling of this hallway._

 _Her eyes wandered around, wondering where she could be right now in this mindscape._

" _Susie...this is getting weird..." Mabel said softly, fear slowly creeping in._

 _ **I'm sorry, Mabel. But you have to keep moving. There's more to this, I believe.**_

 _Mabel gulped nervously._

 _She then walked down toward the hallway, taking each step at a cautious pace._

 _The hallway looked like there was no stopping point to it. It looked like it could last for infinity, which made Mabel feel more unease while walking forward..._

 _She also begins to feel a sense of dread whenever she passes every white door, each one looking like the same as the last. These same doors that are across from each other on either side, continuously going on forever, looking almost ominous..._

 _She didn't like this one bit._

" _Okay...okay..." Mabel said anxiously, "I'm in a hallway that seems to go on and on...is there anything I'm learning out of this?"_

 _She stopped, expecting an answer from Susie, but none came._

" _...Okay..."_

 _She continued forward._

 _...She kept walking..._

 _...and walking..._

 _...and walking..._

 _After two minutes of walking, Mabel felt a little frustrated._

" _Okay, this is getting me nowhere," she muttered. She looked at the doors on her left and right, curious if she can open one of them._

" _...Only one way to find out." she stepped up to one of the right doors that was next to her. As soon as she touched the handle..._

" _ **What are you doing snooping around the rooms?"**_

 _Mabel, startled, turned to her right..._

 _...There was no one there._

 _She frantically looked to her left._

 _No one was there as well._

 _...That voice didn't sound like Susie..._

 _It sounded...distorted...almost demonic..._

" _H-...Hello?"_

" _ **Step away from the room, little girl..."**_

" _Who-who's there?" Mabel said, trying to put on a brave front, which she normally does...but she was in a more different environment...and without Dipper._

" _ **...Did you**_ **not hear me _, you little BRAT!?"_**

 _Mabel recoiled._

" _ **I told you to STEP, AWAY, FROM THE ROOM!"**_

" _O-Okay! Okay! I'm stepping away from it!" Mabel said as she took a few steps away from the door. She stood in the middle of the hallway, still trying to locate where the voice is coming from._

 _...More silence followed..._

" _...Is anyone there?" Mabel asked nervously._

 _. . . . . ._

" _ **...You better run."**_

 _Mabel's eyes widened. "What?"_

" _ **You better run, little piggy..."**_

 _She froze in place, letting the fear take control of her. "Who...Who is this?"_

" _ **You better start ruuuuning, little piggy."** The voice said in a little sing-a-long tone._

 _Her legs were now moving on its own accord, backing away from the voice._

" _W-...Who are you?" she said, feeling more afraid by the second._

" _ **...YOU...BETTER...START...RUNNING, LITTLE**_ **PIGGY** ** _!"_**

 _At that point, she did the wise thing; she turned around and_ ran.

 _She ran, passing through the multitude of doors, that seem to go on and on. With new adrenaline pumping into her legs, she tried to outrun whatever is supposedly after her. The fear became evident in her breathing, as well as the expression on her face while she ran._

" _ **THAT'S RIGHT...RUN! RUN, YOU LITTLE TART!"**_

 _Mabel made a scared noise. As she ran, she began to notice something..._

 _The white doors, all of them...were dripping a red substance._

 _...Paint?_

 _No...it didn't smell like paint...and the red substance looked too dark to be anything but paint._

 _Mabel almost paused in her running but quickly thought against it. She needed to keep running. From what or where to, she doesn't know._

 _But she soon figured out what the red substance was..._

 _...Blood._

 _It's as if the doors were bleeding from a fatal wound, some even squirting out of the cracks...and it kept going. Sliding on the surface of the doors, slipping through the cracks of the doors, and staining the carpet._

 _Mabel either way still kept running, the blood-stained carpet making a sickening 'squish' sound._

" _ **Run little piggy...run little piggy...RUN LITTLE PIGGY!"**_

 _She kept going, hoping that there was an end to this absurdly long hallway that goes on forever..._

 _But then..._

 _All the doors burst open, letting all the blood gush out._

 _She's now engulfed and surrounded by waves of blood..._

* * *

 _...Her eyes shot open._

 _She quickly sat up, remembering the horrible fiasco that she endured. Her breathing went faster by the second but slowed down when she realizes that she was in a room..._

" _...Wha?"_

 _...It...looked like a hotel room?_

 _Mabel looked around the room to observe her surroundings._

 _She seemed to be on a plush bed in a quaint, traditional, and clean looking room. She looked straight ahead to see that there hung a flat screen television on the wall in front of the bed, where there was a sitting area complete with a table, and a couple of nice looking chairs. To her left and beside the bed was a slightly opened door. A little further from her left was a conjoined room, which revealed a TV sitting area. Further yonder, there's also a dining area with a table and four chairs, along with a mini-kitchen, complete with a bar with bar stools, a medium-sized fridge, and a microwave on the counter._

 _Mabel carefully got off the bed and walked over to the TV area. Everything seemed well lit, so she can see just fine._

 _When she entered the other side of the room, she looked to her right to see that there is a door that leads to the exit of this hotel room._

" _Um...hello?" Mabel said once again, staring at the door in unease._

 _...No one answered._

" _...Susie?"_

 _ **Don't worry, Mabel. I'm still here.**_

" _Oh...o-okay...wh-what is all this?"_

 _ **In due time, Mabel. We both might have an idea soon enough.**_

" _W-What does that mean?"_

 _ **...Mabel. You need to go to the bathroom.**_

 _Mabel blinked. "Huh?"_

 _ **Hurry Mabel!**_

" _O-Okay! B-But where!?"_

 _ **The door near the bed!**_

 _She turned and began to run over to the door...but before she could..._

 **WHACK _!_**

 _Mabel gasped and turned to the source of the sound._

 _She glanced at the hotel room door...which had an ax-made hole with the blade embedded into it._

 _ **GO!**_

 _Not needing to be told twice or a third time, Mabel dashed over to the bathroom._

 _She entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She turned around quickly to glance around. There was a tub and a shower on her right, a vanity desk in front of her along with a mirror above it, and to her left a toilet with a window above it._

 _Mabel started to breathe heavily, almost hyperventilating._

 _She could still hear the loud ax hacking on the door in the next room._

" _Susie," she whispered, frightened. "What's going on!?"_

 _There was no answer._

" _Susie!? SUSIE!?" she said as she whispered loudly in desperation._

 _The hacking still continued._

" _Please, Susie...I-I don't know what's going on." She whispered in despair._

… _It was then the hacking stopped._

 _She turned to the door that she locked, eyes widened in fear._

 _...It was silent...too silent._

 _Mabel covered her own mouth with both of her hands, not trying to utter another word. Her back was against the vanity sink, staring at the door in dread._

 _The silence was deafening..._

 _. . . . . ._

 _. . . . . ._

 _. . . . . ._

 _..._ **REDRUM.**

 _Mabel jumped._

... **REDRUM.**

 _She tried to look for the source of the voice from where she stood, too scared to move._

... **REDRUM.**

 _Confused and frightened beyond belief, she quietly mouthed the words behind her hands, "Who's there?"_

 **...REDRUM...REDRUM...REDRUM...REDRUM...**

 _...Then, it got louder._

 _..._ **REDRUM!**

 **...REDRUM!**

 **...REDRUM!**

 _It sounded like it came from behind her..._

 _ **REDRUM!**_

 _She turned around slowly..._

 _ **REDRUM!**_

 _...and looked up._

 _ **REDRUM!**_

 _...She gasped._

 _On the mirror..._

 _...was the word REDRUM, in deep red letters._

 _The bottom letters of the word were sliding down, making it look like it was written in blood._

 _Mabel blanched._

 **WHACK!**

 _She let out a scared cry. She turned around..._

 _...to see an ax embedded in the bathroom door._

 _Hyperventilating in fear, her heart pounding, she dashed to the toilet area. She closed the top lid and climbed on, trying to reach the window. She grabbed onto the windowsill and lift herself up to see if there is a lock on it so she can open it._

 _There wasn't._

" _No!" Mabel exclaimed._

 _She let go of the windowsill and dropped next to the toilet. She turned around in dismay._

 _The ax came out of its indention. At that moment, she could hear another demonic_ _voice speaking behind the door, this one not sounding as gruff as the last one._

" _ **Little pig...little pig...let me in..."**_

 _Mabel slid down onto the tiled floor, whimpering in fright._

" _ **...Not by the hair of my chinny...chin...CHIN!"**_

 _Mabel was tearing up, wanting whatever this nightmare was to end._

" _ **...No? Then I'll huff...and I'll puff..."**_

" _Susie?" Mabel said weakly._

" _ **...And I'll BLOW YOUR**_ **DAM** **N** _ **HOUSE DOWN, YOU LITTLE**_ **BITCH!"**

 _"Susie!_ Please! _What's going on!?" Mabel exclaimed, not caring about if this ax-wielding maniac can hear her._

 ** _WHACK!_**

 _The axing still kept going._

 _ **I'm sorry, Mabel. But don't worry. This will end soon. But you'll soon be in another vision.**_

 ** _WHACK!_**

" _What!?" Mabel cried. "No, Susie! Don't put me in another one! I just want to go back to my school! I want to go home!"_

 _ **I'm so**_ **sorry** _ **, Mabel. But this will be the last one. I promise.**_

 _ **WHACK!**_

" _No...don't, Susie!" Mabel cried out in despair._

 _ **Don't worry...it will be over soon...**_

 _ **WHACK!**_

" _SUSIE!" Mabel yelled as she tightly closed her eyes._

* * *

 _...It stopped._

 _The hacking of the ax...it stopped._

 _...Mabel slowly and cautiously opened her eyes._

 _She looked to be in another area of some kind._

 _In front of her where she sat, is a creamy white marble wall, with a contemporary wooden table-stand against it, along with two plush chairs beside it. On the middle of the table, a flower vase arrangement was placed there._

 _Mabel stood up from her sitting position, and once again surveyed her surroundings._

 _Looking to her left and right, she saw that there were two pairs of elevator doors on each side, each surrounding them with the same creamy white marble around elevators. The doors surfaces were all gold plated, and above each elevator was a golden old-time floor level scale, telling the guests what floor the elevator is on. Glancing at the floor, there was an intricate and colored marble tiled floor with a design in the center of the area that looked...almost like something you see on old western quilts..._

 _However, as soon as Mabel turned around..._

 _...she saw the exact same wall, along with the table and chairs. But instead of a vase of flowers in the middle of the table, there was a folded piece of paper laying face down on it..._

 _Other than that, she seems to be in a boxed room...with two elevators on each side._

" _Su...Susie? Where...Where am I?" Mabel asked anxiously._

 _...She didn't answer._

 _Mabel sniffled, wiping the tears that came down in the last vision and said in a scared voice. "Please...say something..."_

 _ **Don't worry Mabel, I'm here. This is the last one. Right now, you have to go to the table that has the piece of paper on it.**_

" _What...What will happen if I do?" Mabel asked warily._

 _ **I'll know if you know what it is. You need to move forward.**_

 _Mabel winced at the option she was given. She looked to her left and right at the two pairs of elevators on each side of the room._

 _She really hoped they won't suddenly open with monsters or deranged killers inside of them..._

 _The young girl carefully took several steps towards the table with the paper on it._

 _Once she's close to it and in_ _reaching distance, Mabel raised her hand slowly and ever so cautiously went to get the piece of folded paper._

 _She grabbed it, h_ _er hand shaking._

 _She looked at the front of the folded piece of paper._

 _It looked like it was a letter of some kind. It had a silver capitalized 'OH' on it, with a silver trim around the edges of the letter._

 _She took a deep breath...and unfolded the paper._

 _There was a message written on it._

 **Stanford is not here.**

 _Furrowing her brows in confusion, she says, "What?"_

 _ **Mabel...turn around.**_

 _Feeling like she has to no matter what, she does._

 _...At the other end of the room...the flowers in the vase were all dead._

 _...And there was another folded note._

 _Mabel's eyes widened._

 _She gulped._

 _Her heart pounded in her chest._

 _She knew what she had to do next..._

 _She didn't waste time, as she power-walked over to the note on the table._

 _There was something else that she noticed about the note..._

 _...It had a red stain on it._

 _Mouth partly opened in shock, she hesitated..._

 _ **You need to read it, Mabel.**_

 _...Mabel closed her mouth and gulped again. She grabbed it with great hesitation..._

 _She stared at it, wondering what it'll say..._

 _...She unfolded it..._

 _...and read it._

 _...It said..._

 **He's at the party.**

" _What?" Mabel said again in utter frightening confusion._

" _ **Great party, isn't it?"**_

 _Mabel gasped and turned around._

 _What she saw at the other end of the room, was a well-dressed tuxedo-wearing man, complete with black dress shoes and white gloves. In one of his white-gloved hands was a wine glass, filled with red wine. He had a brown mustache, a bald head with a receding hairline and had a smile on his face._

 _But the terrifying thing about his appearance...was that his bald head...was dripping blood._

 _It was dripping down all over his face._

 **DING!**

 _And all four elevators opened..._

 _...And out like a river, came out blood._

 _It flooded the room, surrounding the man and Mabel._

 _Mabel's eyes widened._

 _The blood rushed and enveloped her whole being._

* * *

 _ **...Mabel?**_

" _...Su-Susie?"_

 _ **It's me, Mabel. That was the last vision.**_

" _...What...What is all this? What...what do I have?"_

 _ **It's your gift, Mabel.**_

" _But...what does it all mean? What_ is _this gift?"_

 _ **You'll see soon enough. However, you can't tell anyone about this gift, nor can you tell your brother, your parents, your family, or even your friends about the visions you saw.**_

 _"What? What do you mean? W-Why can't I tell anyone about this 'gift'?"_

 ** _First, it's because it's a vision of what_ may _happen...only you decide if it comes true. Secondly, you don't want them to think differently of you with this gift, do you?_**

 _"Well...no. I don't want them to think differently of me...but, what do you mean it's a vision of what may happen?"_

 ** _I'm sorry, Mabel, I can't tell you that. Only you can decide how it will play out. It's basically in your hands on how everything will go._**

 _"Oh...so, you...you don't mean to do this to me?"_

 _ **No Mabel, of course not! They just sometimes come to you when you at least expect it.**_

" _...Does that mean...I'll have more visions like the ones I saw?"_

 _ **...Yes. But only when I need to show them to you. You'll still see me...at times...but I won't give you any visions until I feel like you need to know what happens next later on in the future.**_

" _...Okay."_

 _ **...I'm sorry you had to see all of that, Mabel.**_

" _...It's okay...I guess it's for a reason..."_

 _ **Just know that I'm trying to help you.**_

" _From what?"_

 _ **Only you will know when the time comes...I got to go, Mabel...I'll see you later, okay?**_

" _...Okay..."_

 _ **...You don't need to be afraid, Mabel...along with me, you also have your brother, remember?**_

" _...Yeah...I do. I have you_ and _Dipper. And...I don't know what I'm watching out for, but...thank you, Susie."_

 _ **You're welcome, Mabel. Just be safe. I'll see you later...bye...**_

* * *

Everyone looked at Stan like he grew a second head.

"Wait...what?" Dipper said in confusion.

"Wait a minute, Dad hired _you_ as the caretaker at the hotel he owns?" Pacifica said incredulously.

"Yeah! What, he didn't tell you or anything?" Stan asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he doesn't talk to me about his business plans," Pacifica said with a frown. "All I know is that he owned a hotel somewhere in the woods outside of town." Pacifica then remembered the name of the hotel. "The Overlook! That's what it's called!"

"The Overlook?" Mabel questioned.

"Yeah. My Dad bought an old lodge-looking hotel. He basically went to work on it after he purchased it. It was supposed to be a grand hotel back in its day. That's all I know, though." Pacifica put a hand on her chin to ponder. "Although it _does_ sound somewhat familiar..."

"Huh. Well, either way, it has great pay! There was an add on the paper that I saw on Thursday, and I jumped at the chance to get it! And after a while, I got the job!" Stan explained.

Mabel stood there with an almost confused look on her face. _'Wait...Overlook? ...Why does that sound familiar to me as well?'_

"Whoa, hold up, Mr. Pines." Wendy intervene. "What about the Shack?"

"Yeah! Y-You said you weren't going to retire!" Soos exclaimed, looking devastated. "W-Was that a lie? Did everything you said was a lie? Like-Like how you put up those Christmas lights? I didn't have anything to do with them that time!"

"Hey, calm down! This is just a winter thing." Stan reassured both Wendy and Soos.

"A winter thing?" Mabel asked curiously as she diverts her attention back to the conversation.

"Yeah! I'm going to be doing all of this caretaker stuff during the winter! It doesn't affect the Shack one bit! I can still work here during the Spring, Summer, and Fall, so no worries!" Stan elaborated.

"Oh," Soos said with a big sigh, feeling relieved on hearing that. "Oh thank goodness!"

"So...you're a winter caretaker at a hotel now?" Dipper asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Yep! Pretty exciting, huh?" Stan said with a grin.

"Wait, that still begs the question of why Dad would put you in charge as a caretaker in his hotel?" Pacifica asked in a curious but dubious tone.

"Well, gee, if you really want to know, Blondie, then I'll tell ya," Stan said as he rolled his eyes. "I told your old man that I can take the winters here in the Shack, and after-" he stopped for a second to think. "...probably ten minutes of negotiating, he pretty much was convinced that I was capable enough to withstand the cold and stay out there in the woods where it's located. So now, along with the profits from the Shack, I can get myself a great paycheck during the winter! Even _before_ it opens in the spring!"

Pacifica furrowed her eyebrows. "So...he chose _you_ for the job?"

"Well, yeah! What, you know anybody else who lives in a cabin out in the woods?" Stan inquired sarcastically. He then stood silent. "...Besides Wendy and her family?"

Pacifica blinked but frowned as she thought about it. "I guess not."

"Then there you go! Problem solved on that part! I mean, I've been here in the cold winters since...whenever I came here. I forgot when; it's...been pretty long." Stan said as he scratched his head.

 _'I think it was nineteen eighty...two? Yeah, sounds about right...that was the year when...'_

Shaking his head, he said. "But yeah, that's the big news! Expect me to wallow in cash next year!"

Mabel looked at her Grunkle with a confused expression. _'Huh? The 'year' when what?'_

"Wait, when did you get the job?" Dipper asked.

"Uh...around Friday yesterday?" Stan said with a shrug.

"Hm. Is there...any _reason_ why you're telling us this now in the Shack?" Dipper said in suspicion.

"Huh? What do you mean? It was recent, what do you expect?" Stan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but...was that _why_ you invited _all_ of us here to the Shack? Just to announce this?" Dipper looks at him peculiarly.

 _'Crap! He's onto me!'_ "Hey, what are you saying? I just thought I let you all know the exciting news! Come on, aren't you all happy for me?" Stan said a little with an almost sheepish grin.

"Well, yeah, but...no offense, Mr. Pines, but even though that's good for _you_ , I don't particularly see why we would be gathered here to know about you getting more money," Wendy said honestly.

"Yeah, me neither," Pacifica said. "Although it is related to my Dad's business affairs and even I do find the concept of you taking care of anything that is owned by my Dad somewhat...discouraging, there's nothing really fascinating about it."

"Hey! What do you mean, 'discouraging'? If I can take care of this old cabin, then I can take care of some old fancy-smancy hotel!" Stan defended himself.

Pacifica didn't say anything, putting her hands on her hips and having an unsure expression on her face. She did think, however, _'Still, it seems kind of suspicious, especially since my Dad isn't too fond of Mr. Pines...'_

Mabel slightly glanced at Pacifica with a worried look. _'Huh? What does she mean by that?'_ She never knew much about Grunkle Stan's and Pacifica's Dad's quarrels...

"You're kind of avoiding the question, Grunkle Stan," Dipper stated.

"I'm not avoiding anything! What, I can't bring my favorite people around here to tell them my life stuff with?" Stan said, feeling a little offended.

"Wait, I'm one of your favorite people?" Pacifica said puzzled.

"Wow, we're one of your favorites!? Thanks, Mr. Pines!" Grenda said with a grin.

"Um...yeah...thank you?" Candy said a little confused.

"Well, I mean...y-you know, I...uh..." then Stan paused, eyes widening as he remembered something.

 _'...Oh crap, that's right! I forgot! The meetup!'_

 _'Meetup?'_ Mabel thought curiously.

"Um, hey! Who else would like to now go over to the hotel that I'm taking care of?" Stan said a little quickly.

Everyone blinked.

"Um...now?" Dipper asked befuddled.

"Yeah, what gives, Mr. Pines? We just got here." Wendy said with a raised eyebrow.

"What, don't you all want to see it? Seriously though, are you all in or out?" Stan said hurriedly.

Mabel might as well ask, but wants to say it in a way that wouldn't make anyone suspicious of her 'gift'. "Did you forget something, Grunkle Stan?"

"Um..." that seems to do it as he groaned in defeat. "Okay, look, I had to meet up with the manager, the cook, and some other guy to give me the tour around the hotel. I suppose to meet them around 12:30."

"12:30?" Dipper looked at his watch. "Grunkle Stan, it's 12:00!"

"Exactly! Now, who wants to follow me so they can check out the hotel, the, um...Overlook Hotel, from what Blondie said?" Stan said.

"Well, I would definitely love to see what kind of hotel it is! Is it like a fancy resort?" Soos asked with glee.

"Eh, something like that. It was closed during the seventies. Now quit the chit-chat, we gotta go!" Stan advised.

With that, Stan dashed out the door, leaving the gang standing there a little stunned.

"...Well, let's go, I guess." Dipper said as he made his way to the door, along with everyone else.

Soon, Stan was in his car, impatiently waiting for them to be in their vehicles. He then honked the horn of his car. "Hurry up! I don't want to be late!"

"Sheesh, keep your old man pants on," Wendy muttered as she power-walked to her car. She then turned to Dipper and Mabel who were behind her, "Hey guys, do you all want to ride with me still?"

Dipper stopped as he blushed. "Uh, well..."

Mabel, who stopped next to Dipper, read his thoughts.

 _'Well, I_ would _like to, but I don't want to look like I'm crowding her space...actually, I do need to ride with Grunkle Stan just in case. I'm afraid he'll go a little crazy driving over there.'_

"Sorry, Wendy. I feel like Grunkle Stan would drive off the road or something trying to get to the hotel on time, so I'm going to ride with him to keep him in line." Dipper explained.

Wendy chuckled. "Very responsible of ya, Dip. Okay, that's cool." she turned her head to Mabel with a smile. "What do you say, Mabel? Want to ride in the 'junk machine'?"

Mabel smiled as well. "Actually, I'm gonna go with Dipper. I'm going to try to help him out on calming our Grunkle down. Thanks anyways! Tell Grenda and Candy that I'm driving with Grunkle Stan!"

The redhead chuckled once more. "Okay, dude. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, we will!" Mabel said with a thumbs up.

"See you guys at the hotel," Dipper said with a smile.

As Dipper and Mabel turned around to walk back to Stan's car, both twins heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you two!" said the voice of Pacifica.

The twins turned around to see that Pacifica was rushing towards them. Both blinked as the young heiress came up to them, feeling slightly out of breath.

"H-Hey, u-um..." she took a deep breath and collected herself, posture straight and holding an air of importance as she closed her eyes. "I want to ride with you two."

Dipper and Mabel blinked a second time with wide eyes.

Pacifica stood there for a second and opened one eye. She soon started to feel a little nervous. "Um...i-is that okay?"

Dipper was the first to speak. "Uh, yeah, it's okay. But um...what about your chauffeur?"

"Oh, Niles will take the scenic route back home. He loves nature and whatnot. And...I have my reasons to switch cars..." Pacifica says with a slight hesitant sounding tone.

 _'I don't want the people who work at the Overlook to see the limo and link it to my parents. They'll surely realize that I'm the daughter of the Northwests...that wouldn't go too well with my Dad if he heard that I was with Dipper and Mabel...'_

Mabel looked at her once rival with a compassionate frown. _'Oh man...poor Pacifica...'_ She then gave out a sweet smile. "Sure thing, Pacifica! You can ride with us!"

Startled, Pacifica said, "A-Are you sure?"

"Sure we're sure! Right Dipper?" Mabel asked her brother.

Dipper glanced at his sister and then at Pacifica, to whom he gave a smile. "Sure! If you can stand the cheap cologne smell in the car, then you're welcome to ride with us."

"I heard that! It's not cheap! It's moderately priced! And hurry up and get Blondie here in the car! Maybe then you can ask her number on the way or something!" Stan exclaimed.

Startled by what Stan suggested, Dipper blushed and said back to him, "G-Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel took a glance at Pacifica who was blushing a tad as well, looking at the ground.

Mabel then thought, _'Hmm...'_ she grinned. ' _IDEEEEE~A!'_ "Yeah, we should get going. I CALL SHOTGUN!" she rushed over to the passenger seat.

Pacifica looked up in confusion, "Shotgun? Why would you need a shotgun?"

Dipper gazed at her weirdly. "You never heard that phrase before?"

Now Pacifica looked at Dipper in question. "Um, no?"

Dipper stared at her for a second, until he laughed softly. "Come on, Pacifica. You can sit in the back with me."

Surprised by that statement, Pacifica regained her composure and put a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Um...okay," she said a little shyly with a simple shrug.

Meanwhile, when Mabel got in the passenger seat of the car, she heard each of their thoughts.

 _'Hmm...I wonder if her switching cars had anything to do with her parents...'_ Dipper thought, his mental tone sounding grim.

 _'Wow...Dipper and Mabel are really good friends. The best friends I ever could have...w-wait...I'll be sitting in the backseat with Dipper! Oh no, oh no, what do I do!? '_ Pacifica thought in a panic.

As soon as Mabel heard them enter the car(with Pacifica at the back of the passenger seat and Dipper behind at Stan's driver's seat), she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Stan turned on the engine of his car. "Okay! Hold onto your seats, kids! We only have-" he checks his watch. " twenty-five minutes to get there!"

As the kids put their seat-belts on, Pacifica said, "You're not, like...going to go over the speed limit, are you?"

"I make no promises." Stan simply says.

Dipper turned to Pacifica and said in an apologetic tone. "You might need to hold on to something."

Pacifica's eyes widened and gulped.

Mabel turned her head to the back seat, "Don't worry! Grunkle Stan is a designated safe driver." she put her hand on her chin, however. "...Although we don't want him to be speeding again after Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland gave us those speeding tickets...how many did we get?"

"...Maybe I should go." Pacifica said in an uneasy tone, about to fiddle with her seat-belt.

"Too late! You're in for the ride!" Stan said as he backed out and swerved wildly.

Mabel exclaimed with a 'woo-hoo!', arms and fists pumped in the air. Pacifica yelped and latched onto Dipper's right arm, who in turn was caught by surprise, eyes wide, and his face beginning to flush a bit.

"Buckle up kids, we're going to race the clock!" Stan said as he put the car in drive and speed out of the Mystery Shack's property.

* * *

"Whoa. Guess Dip was right." Wendy said as she saw Stan's car shoot past them.

"Aww, that looks like fun!" Grenda said in disappointment.

"...Did Pacifica went with Dipper, Mabel, and Mr. Pines?" Candy asked curiously.

"Huh, yeah, I saw that too," Wendy confirmed. She then turned on the engine. "Well, either way, I guess we have to catch up and follow them. Come on, girls, let's amp this sucker up!"

And with that, they drove off with the same velocity that Stan was driving in his car.

"WOOO! That's what I'm talking about!" Grenda exclaimed.

Candy, looking frightened, gripped on her seat-belt for support and said a prayer in Korean.

* * *

"Hey! Wait for me, you guys!" Soos called out from his driver's window. As soon as he started his truck, he said to himself. "Okay, they're going really fast, so I should be either responsible with my driving, or I should try to catch up with them...well, I don't know where this hotel is if I don't follow them...and I _am_ actually wasting a lot of time by sitting here..." He looked up in firm resolute. "I _know_ what I must _do_." he pushed the gas pedal. "I just hope Grandma understaaaaaands!" he yells as he sped off after them.

Meanwhile, Niles the chauffeur, was in the car looking at the speeding vehicles through his windshield.

"...Oh dear. I really hope Lady Pacifica will be alright with those ruffians."

* * *

Stan's car speeds through the winding woodland roads, which soon forms into a mountain road that overlooks the forests. Thankfully, Stan drove the road a little more cautiously thanks to the sleet that was coated on the asphalt, but he still drove a little recklessly. Mabel was cheering the whole way, while Dipper and Pacifica were still holding onto each other for dear life.

Mabel looked over to the driver's window to see the large pine trees that were covered with snow, as well the mountains in the distance.

"Wow! It's so pretty here in the wintertime!" she said in wonder.

"Heh, yeah! I always like to drive through here to look at the scenery!" Stan commented.

"Uh, speaking of which, Grunkle Stan, please be careful around this part of the road!" Dipper said a little anxiously, not only to Stan's driving but to Pacifica holding onto his arm. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look at the road that they were driving on.

"Hey, have a little faith in me, Slick! I went through these roads plenty of times with this speed!" Stan assured.

"Why would you even speed on these roads in the first place?! We're basically on the cliffs here! Besides, there should be sleet on the road!" Dipper exclaimed incredulously.

"Dipper, you're not making me feel any safer!" Pacifica exclaimed as she frantically shook her head left and right next to Dipper's head to calm herself.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, I trust ya!" Mabel said with a happy grin.

"Heh! Thanks, Pumpkin!" Stan said with a grin of his own. He glanced at his electronic watch. "It's only 12:12 right now, so we'll probably get there just in time." he looked up at the rearview mirror and saw Pacifica holding onto Dipper. He smirked and chuckled. "Well, you kids don't waste any time, do ya?"

Dipper blinked, while Pacifica opened her eyes with wide shock.

"H-Huh!? What!?" Dipper asked with a blush.

"I, uh, I-I was, just, um," She let go of Dipper sat in her dignified posture and scowled at Stan. "Well, you're the one driving the car like an insane crazy person!"

"Believe me Blondie, I drive crazier than this..." He glanced to his left and his eyes brightened. "Hey! There it is!"

He screeched his tires to a stop near an overlook where people can look out towards the forests. The kids slammed into their seats after the stop, Pacifica taking a huge sigh of relief, with Dipper still blushing.

Stan got out of his car and said to the kids. "Hey, come on! I got to show you the hotel that I'll be taking care of!"

Mabel sat there just for a moment, listening to Dipper and Pacifica's thoughts.

 _'Good gosh, what was I thinking!? Now I see why Dad doesn't take too kindly to Mr. Pines...although, sitting next to Dipper and hanging onto him was the only high point of this trip...he also smelled pretty good. Almost like...pines trees...hehe! Wow, that's fitting.'_ thought a happy Pacifica.

 _'...You know, Pacifica's hair actually smelled pretty nice when she was near me. Must be some sort of fancy shampoo...it smelled like strawberries, I think. She also felt pretty good when she hugged me like tha-...okay, I think I should probably get out of the car now.'_ thought an awkward and nervous Dipper as he unbuckled his seat-belt.

Mabel stifled a giggle from her mouth with her hand. _'You know, I'm really starting to like this gift now.'_

They opened their car doors and closed them, going over to where Stan was. He was leaning on the railing with his hands as he looked at the scenery.

"Grunkle Stan, why did we stop?" Dipper asked him.

"Look over there! It's the hotel!" Stan said as he pointed at a building in the distance.

The teenagers all gathered by the railing to see this supposed hotel that Stan is taking care of.

From where they were standing, the hotel was seen below the cliff amidst the wide open snowy field with trees surrounding it. The hotel from their standpoint looked like a giant old lodge, the building having four floors, and the exterior resembling somewhat of a large estate mansion with pointed rooftops **.**

"Whoa...that's the hotel?" Dipper said with surprise as he stood a little next to Stan. Mabel squeezed through and stood next to her brother, while Pacifica stood next to Dipper's right.

"Wow...I never actually seen it before. It's...actually really nice!" Pacifica said with a smile.

"You haven't seen it before? Your dad doesn't show you what he buys? Not even in pictures?" Dipper asks the heiress.

"Well, like I said, he usually just leaves me and Mom out his business deals. He tells us these things at the last minute...I really would like to see what he bought, though." Pacifica says a little forlornly.

Dipper frowned, as well as Mabel. The latter then heard another thought, this time from Stan.

 _'Aw crap...poor girl. What kind of jerk dad doesn't want to do stuff with his kid!? I mean, my Dad may be a hardass, but he meant well...at times...heh, I guess me and the Northwest girl sort of have that in common...hey, I know, I'll tell a joke!'_

"Hey, just a little useless trivia! Do you know why the hotel is called 'The Overlook'? Because we're overlooking it! Huh!? HUH!?" Stan grinned.

Both Dipper and Pacifica turned their heads over to Stan and stared at him weirdly. Mabel smiled sweetly at her Grunkle's attempt to lightened the mood.

"Um...were you trying to make a joke?" Pacifica asked a little dubiously.

Stan frowned. "Hey, at least I tried."

"Well...either way, I guess I can see why they call it 'The 'Overlook'." Dipper turned back to the hotel in the distance. "So that's the hotel you'll be taking care of, huh?"

"Yep! Right now we're staring at the back of it, but what do you think of it so far?" Stan asked them.

"Well...it's pretty big," Dipper said simply.

"I said what I need to say about it," Pacifica stated.

"I think it looks awesome, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel praised. "When do you take care of the hotel?"

"Well, I take care of it on Monday. But hey! The rest of you kids can hang around there for a little bit with me! I could use the company." Stan said with a smile.

"But...won't that interfere with our Christmas plans with you, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked with a frown.

"Wha? No, of course it won't! In fact, I just thought maybe we and all your friends could have Christmas not only in the Shack but in the hotel as well!"

"Really!? Wow! That means we can have two Christmas'!" Mabel said in excitement.

Dipper raised a brow. "Hm...that...sounds kind of nice," he said, smiling as he thought about it.

Pacifica looked down at her boots in somberly. "That's...tempting, but..."

Dipper and Mabel turned to her, the former looking sympathetic. He put a hand on her shoulder, which gave her a slight jump. "Hey...no worries. Mabel and I understand. We really do."

"Yeah! If we could, we would sneak you out of that huge mansion and let you attend our Christmas parties! I can even make you a festive holiday sweater if I have to!" Mabel said with a smile.

Pacifica gazed at them, and that was when Mabel read her mind.

 _'Well...festive sweater aside, I really would like that...'_

The heiress smiled genuinely. "Thanks, guys."

They both smiled back. Mabel, however, added, "And if you want, I can customize the sweater for you!"

 _'...Eh, why not? I mean, she's offering, I might as well.'_ Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll let you design your tacky sweaters for me."

Mabel brightened up. "Thanks!"

"Okay, we should get back to the car! Wendy and Soos should either be keeping up with us, or they've lost track! Do you have any of your fancy phones so you can, um...'tax' them?" Stan tried to say.

Dipper smiled at his Grunkle's mispronunciation. "It's texting, Grunkle Stan. And yeah we do. Mabel and I will text them right now."

"Yeah! I'll text Wendy while you text Soos!" Mabel said as she got her phone out.

As soon as Mabel went to text, she heard Pacifica's thoughts once more.

 _'Wendy? That's that tall girl, right? I think Dipper likes her...hmph. What does she have that I don't have? ...Well, she's older...and tall...and I have to admit, she does have that natural beauty to her...does Dipper like girls with natural looks? Hmm...maybe I should use less makeup...but that would make mother faint right at the spot...well, it's a small price to pay.'_

"Okay, I just texted Soos!" Dipper said.

"Texted Wendy as well!" Mabel declared. "We should wait until they reply back to know where they are."

"Well, they better hurry up! I'm freezing, and I need to get there on time! Which I have-" he checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Fifteen minutes left! Ah crap!"

"Wait, wait..." Dipper said as he checked his phone. After a couple of seconds, the text ringed out. "Okay, Soos says he's behind Wendy's car."

"And I think Wendy said she's coming around the mountain road," Mabel stated. She looked over the road behind and saw that she was driving quite safely on it. "I see her!" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I do too! And I can see Soos' truck as well!" Dipper confirmed with a smile.

"Okay, good! Now let's hit the road!" Stan then rushed to the driver's seat.

The teenagers went back to the car, but as soon as Mabel made a couple of steps...

 _ **Mabel...**_

Mabel paused. She turned around at the voice that sounded like it was behind her.

This voice...didn't sound like Susie. In fact, it sounded like a male's voice...

 _ **...Mabel...**_

Now it sounded like a female's voice...

Blinking, she looked around for the source of the voices.

 _ **...Mabel...**_

...This voice...sounded like a little girl.

 _ **...Mabel...**_

...It sounded like the same girl...but at the same time...it didn't.

"Mabel?"

She jumped when she heard her brother's voice that time. She turned around to see that Dipper hasn't closed his door yet, but he was having a worried look on his face.

 _'Oh no...is she okay? Is she having another episode?'_

Mabel shook her head. "S-Sorry! Just...enjoying the view!"

"Well, hurry it up, Sweetie! We ain't got time left! You can sight-see another time!" Stan called out.

"Coming!"

And with that, Mabel went in at the back seat(she decided to sit next to Dipper this time), closed the door, and they began to drive off.

It was silent in the backseat...

Mabel looked thoughtful at what she just heard...

 _'That was interesting...'_

"Mabel?" she heard a whisper from her brother.

She turned her head to Dipper. He looked concerned.

 _'Okay...just be subtle with it.'_ "Are you...okay?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

Mabel smiled warmly. "Yeah, Dip. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Dipper stared at her for a second, until he smiled warmly back at her. He patted her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

Pacifica, however, looked at the scene with curiosity.

 _'What happened?'_

Mabel glanced at Pacifica when she heard her thought. Dipper turned his head to the blonde, which the other girl looked confused.

"Um..." Dipper started to say, the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's uh...family stuff."

"Oh...um, okay..." Pacifica then soundlessly sat straight and looked on at the road.

 _'...Is Mabel alright?'_

Not only did Mabel heard Pacifica's thoughts, but she also heard Stan's thoughts as well.

 _'Man...I almost forgot about that episode she had three weeks ago on Monday. She acted like herself when she arrived, which is a good sign...I hope she's really alright. I need to ask Dipper the details when we go back to the Shack. ...Heh...I bet he's taking good care of her. Those two are inseparable...just like...us...back then...'_

Mabel blinked. _'What?'_

But Stan didn't think much about it anymore. He was either thinking about the directions on getting to the hotel, old tunes, and money making.

She sat there, a little confused. She turned to the car window next to her to see the snow-covered forest, as well as the hotel in the distance...

This gift still kind of frightens her...it might have its quirks, but she's reading personal information from people's minds...should she do that?

What if...what if she heard something that she wasn't supposed to hear? Something that might be a secret too dark?

Mabel kept looking out the window, an unsure frown forming on her face.

 _'...No...you have Dipper. Mom and Dad. Grunkle Stan. And your friends! They love you just the way you are! ...And Susie...she'll help me along the way.'_

Her lips slowly turned into a soft smile.

 _'...Everything is gonna be okay.'_

Nodding she leaned back in her seat.

They kept driving to their destination...

* * *

As soon as they reached the gates that says "The Overlook Hotel", they sped through the entrance.

"Hah! Arrived just in time, with only..." Stan checks his watch once more. "...one minute to spare! Hey, I'm actually on time!"

"Then you probably should slow down, Grunkle Stan," Dipper advised.

"Yeah. You need to put a good impression on them. You don't want to let them know that you're some sort of drag-racer." Pacifica advised as well with a frown.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, what are you two, my Mom?" Stan mumbled as he drove the driveway of the hotel, passing the trees. As they drove up the driveway and approached the hotel, there was a massive hedge maze to their left in front of the entrance of it.

"Wow! A bush maze!" Mabel said with wonder as she pressed her face against the window.

"It's a hedge maze, Mabel," Pacifica said with a roll of her eyes but has a smirk on her lips.

Dipper looked behind to see the back window of the car. "It seems the gang is right behind us." He turned to Stan. "So far, I'm pretty impressed with this place, Grunkle Stan."

"Heh, yeah! I'll be living the good life when the winters come around! Hey! There they are! The people that are waiting for us..." he frowned. "Wait...is that your old man, Pacifica?"

Pacifica froze. "...Do not joke with me on that."

"No, wait..." Dipper's eyes widened. "Pacifica...that _is_ your dad."

Mabel arched her head to her right to see in the car.

It's true. Preston Northwest is standing in a black winter coat with black dress pants, along with three other men. One is a brown-haired middle-aged Caucasian male who is also dressed in a blue suit and khaki jeans. The other Caucasian male was a little portly and has white balding hair, and is dressed in a more casual attire as he was wearing a green sweater and jeans, this one looking a little older and probably around Stan's age. The last man was a slightly older African-American(but not as old as the portly man) who was wearing casual attire as well; a zipped up brown coat, jeans, and a fedora hat on his head.

Pacifica's eyes widened. "O-Oh my gosh. I-I didn't know he was coming." she bowed her head to her knees. "I can't let him see me. I can't!"

 _'I don't want to be scolded again. I don't want him to berate me, or even belittle me!'_

Having a sad look on her face, Mabel felt for her.

Dipper frowned sympathetically. "Pacifica..." _'Oh man...I wish I can help her somehow.'_

"Well...we're almost near the parking lots...and I don't want you to freeze in here if you're gonna hide..." Stan sighed somberly. "Sorry kiddo, I didn't know your Dad was coming as well."

Pacifica sat there, her head still bowed to her knees, looking defeated...

 _'...No...I'm not afraid of him.'_

Mabel's mouth formed into an 'o' when she heard her thoughts.

The heiress sat up and took a deep breath. "...It was inevitable either way...let's go."

"Pacifica, you-I mean, you don't have to-" Dipper tried to assure her.

"No...it's okay. I won't let him know that I'm scared." Unbuckling her seat-belt and taking another breath, she grabbed the door handle...

"Pacifica!" Mabel abruptly said.

The blonde looked at the female twin, while Dipper turned to look at his sister.

"Look...just know that we got your back...okay?" Mabel said sincerely.

Pacifica smiled. "Thanks..."

"Yeah. You fought against your father's authority once, and I'm... _we_ are sure you'll do it again." Dipper reassured, blushing a bit as he had a sweet awkward smile.

Pacifica gazed at Dipper...and smiled warmly. "Thank you...both of you."

 _'I really do have great friends.'_

Mabel smiled at the blonde girl's thought.

"Okay then." started Stan. "I think now would be the good time to get out now. Wendy and Soos have already parked as well."

The teenagers nodded. Stan then opened his driver's door and loudly exclaimed. "Hey! Thanks for waiting for us! And is that you Preston!? Heh, wasn't expecting you here!" he then made his way to the group.

Mabel turned her head to Pacifica who has a determined look on her face...

 _'...Now.'_

The heiress opened the door and got out.

Dipper instantly followed her, while Mabel got out on the other side.

Preston and the group waiting for Stan walked towards them.

However, when Preston saw Pacifica, he frowned.

"Pacifica?"

The blonde girl stopped in her tracks.

"...Hello, father."

Preston looked at her for a moment. "...Hello, daughter."

Flinching at the subtle undertone that her father was saying, she just stood silent.

Mabel and Dipper were rigid with tension. The former read Preston's mind...

 _'Such an_ insolent _girl! What is she even doing with that incompetent Pines family!? How could she be with such lowly commoners! She is_ disappointing _the Northwest name even further at this point! She must know in that little head of hers that we do NOT communicate with the riff-raff!'_

Mabel scowled at his thoughts.

 _'Man, Pacifica's dad is a_ jerk!'

 _'My word, what on earth is wrong with this man!? How can he think about his daughter that way!? He's worst than I thought!'_

Mabel blinked. She looked at the group of people that were with Preston. The African-American was seemingly looking at Preston with slight contempt, his eyes narrowing.

 _'Huh?'_

That time, the African-American man divert his gaze away from Preston to glance at Mabel, blinking in curiosity. _'...Huh?'_

They both looked at each other, ignoring what was happening in the background for the time being(she heard Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda were coming over though). The African-American man stared at Mabel for a moment, trying to decipher what he just 'heard'...

 _'...Wait a minute.'_ thought the man, as it suddenly dawned on him eyes widened.

Mabel froze on the spot,

 _'...Little girl, can you hear me?'_ the man 'asked' her.

Mabel's eyes widened and her mouth partly opened in surprise.

 _'Wha...wait...c-...can_ you _hear me?'_ she 'asked' the man.

The African-American man looked at her with surprised wide eyes but kept his mouth closed.

 _'...Well, I'll be...'_ he smiled. _'Yes I can, little lady. Yes I can.'_

* * *

 **Soooo...yeah, I changed the ending, along with some of the dialogue of this chapter. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. It'll all make sense, don't worry. XP**

 **But yeah, either way, tell me how I did in a review! Or you can fave or follow me, and THEN review! Come on, give this story some love! :D I want to know what you think of this new version of "Shine"! :)**

 **Until then, keep on rocking, everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	4. The Tour

**Before we continue this chapter, I like to add that, yes, I know that in the Northwest lineage there are five generations starting with Nathaniel Northwest, but in THIS story, there is going to be six...meaning I'm going to add some creative changes in this story to make this work. I hope that's okay. D:**

 **But either way, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **[EDIT: 4/5/2018]**

* * *

Mabel's eyes widened in shock at this reveal.

 _'Wait...you_ can _hear_ _me!?'_

Before the man could answer the question again her in his thoughts, Preston's voice interrupted them. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Pacifica."

Pacifica looked down for a second in shame, until she seemed to remember that she was talking to her father. "I...really want to see this hotel that you bought."

Preston's hard expression was still unchanged.

The heiress fidgeted under his gaze but still kept strong.

Mabel read her mind though.

 _'He's mad.'_

Stan decided to say something. "Hey! Well, we're here!"

Soos piped in as he and the rest of the girls approached the group. "Yeah! Wow, this looks place looks really cozy! Almost like my Grandma's house!"

Wendy looked up at the hotel. "It certainly has that lodge-y feel to it." She glanced at Pacifica and Preston, seeing that the latter doesn't look too pleased with his daughter being with the quote-unquote common folk.

 _'Uh oh...from what I'm seeing, Pacifica's old man doesn't look too happy that she's here with us...man, poor girl. I feel sorry for her...'_

Mabel winced. She glanced back at the African-American man, who stood there with a somewhat solemn expression on his face.

"Oooh! It looks really big!" Grenda said with amazed wide eyes.

"Yeah! And I really like the ambiance!" Candy complimented.

Preston glanced at Stan and the group that was accompanying him. "...Yes. It has a certain charm to it."

The African-American came up to Preston with his old raspy voice. "Well, it seems we're all here now! Let's give Mr. Pines and his company the tour!"

"I agree, Dick," the other man dressed in the blue winter coat said. He came up to Stan with a smile. "You must be Mr. Stanford Pines. My name is Stuart Ullman, the manager of the Overlook." he offered him a handshake.

"Heh, nice to meet ya, Stuart!" Stan said, shaking his hand.

 _'Hm. Preston was right. He seems a little unrefined looking.'_ Stuart thought in an unimpressed tone.

Mabel frowned at that. ' _Hey!'_

 _'Sorry about that.'_ thought the man named Dick to her, which surprised her once more. _'He's kind of a stuck up tightwad like Preston.'_ She turned to him in curiosity, unsure how to respond to someone's other thoughts.

Dick just smiled softly at Mabel. He went up to Stan next and offered his hand. "Greetings, Mr. Pines! Name's Richard Dick Hallorann, but people call me Dick! I'm the head cook of the hotel."

Stan grabbed his hand and gave it a firm handshake. "Well, hey Dick! Nice to meet you as well!"

It was then the older portly man came up to Stan and reached for his hand. "Hey, how are ya? Name's Bill. Bill Watson."

Dipper winced at the name 'Bill', as did Mabel. Of course, this wasn't the same Bill they know, but still, the name makes them feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, Bill! Doing great! Say, what's your position?" Stan asked.

"Well, I'm the guy who keeps the boiler in check! That'll be part of your job!" Watson answered.

"Really?" Stan inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed," said Preston said as he came up to them. "How about we now start the tour of the hotel? It is starting to get frigid cold out here."

"Yes, let's." Stuart agreed.

"Heh, sure thing! Don't want to freeze our butts off out here!" Stan jests.

"Mm-hmm. Stuart and I will lead you all around the hotel's features. Bill will lead Mr. Pines to where the boiler is located afterward, and lastly, Richard will show you the kitchen after the tour, which he prepared a meal for you and," Preston looked at the remaining group "...everyone."

"Whoa, a free meal!? Hey, a man after my own heart! What are we having?" Stan asked Dick with a big grin.

Dick smiled. "A whole baked turkey with stuffing on the side! It's my Grandmother's recipe!"

"Ooh! Scrumptious!" Soos complimented.

"Heh! Sounds delish! Well then, lead the way Pres and Stuart!" Stan gestured, his hands gesturing to his right towards the entrance.

Preston just hummed while Stuart nodded. They, along with the others, walked up to the double doors of the hotel.

As Mabel almost reached the canopied entrance, however, she froze in place. At that moment, she finally started to recognize this environment...

 _'Wait a minute...'_

Her eyes widened in surprise at this realization, as well as her features expressing a hint of fear. It was all starting to look familiar now...

The big double doors.

The building.

A little bit of snow around the perimeter.

And...the hedge maze.

Mabel looked behind her to see the hedge maze. It almost looked identical, the entrance to the maze being in the exact middle of it. Even the lampposts around the drive looked familiar.

It was then she realized...

...she was in the place where she had her vision.

* * *

Dipper stood there with the group as they entered as the manager Stuart fiddled with the keys to unlock the double doors. Once in a while, he would glance at Pacifica, just to check and see if she's fairing alright. She's apparently now standing next to her father, as if by doing that she'll get back into his good graces, one way or another.

He frowned, feeling sympathy for Pacifica. _'Man...that's just not right.'_

He looked around the group to keep his thoughts occupied until he noticed that Mabel wasn't with them in their group. Eyes widened in worry, he turned around to see that his sister was right behind them. He sees that Mabel was looking around the area in an almost...anxious way.

 _'Oh no! Is it Susie?!'_ Dipper panicked inside, but masked his expression, as he quietly but hurriedly went over to his sister, who's looking behind at the hedge maze. He placed a right hand on Mabel's left shoulder, which seemed to snap out of her daze, gazing back at him nervously.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper whispered in concern. "Do...do you see _her_?"

Mabel stared at him, unsure of what to say at that point.

 _'Who's Susie, little girl?'_

Surprised once again to hear Dick's voice – no, _thought –_ in her head, she glanced at where he was. He stood outside of the group looking back at the pair, with a curious look on his face. Dipper hadn't noticed until he sees that Mabel was looking behind him. The twin brother looked behind him, but Dick looked back at the doors, which one of them is already unlocked and opened.

Mabel then, without thinking, grabbed Dipper's hand, who in return looked at her hand on his in surprise.

"Can...can you lead me inside the hotel?" Mabel whispered pleadingly. "Please?"

Dipper, a little confused, but seemed to understand her anxiety, smiled kindly. "Sure."

He gradually led Mabel by the hand to the doors to the hotel, while the others all entered the building first. Wendy took the time to look behind her to see Dipper holding onto Mabel's hand. She paused in her walking, having a confused look on her face.

 _'Huh? Did something happen? Why is Dipper holding onto Mabel's hand?'_ thought Wendy in a concerned tone.

Mabel frowned, feeling bad for letting Dipper do this. Now she felt a little uncomfortable...

Then Dipper's thought came. _'Uh-oh, Wendy's looking over here. I hope she doesn't think nothing is wrong...which there is, but...man, we haven't really told the others about what happened to Mabel on Monday...I think maybe Stan knows, but I got to make sure.'_

As soon as the twins were inside the hotel, Mabel lets go of Dipper's hand. "Thanks, Dipper. I...I think I can handle it from here." she whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked her in concern.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm sure," Mabel said hurriedly.

She heard the door close behind her. She looked behind her in fright and saw that it was Dick who closed the door. He turned to them and said with a sweet smile. "You kids should catch up on the tour. This hotel here certainly had a great makeover."

 _'What's the matter? Mabel, was it? Is there something about the hotel you don't like?'_ Dick's soothing thought came into her mind.

Surprised, Mabel began to say something but stopped herself as she was almost about to answer the question that appeared in his mind.

"Yeah, we will. Thanks, Mister...Hallorann?" Dipper asked him in question.

Dick chuckled. "You're welcome. But really, you can call me 'Dick'."

"Oh, okay, uh...Dick." Dipper said with a smile.

Dick nodded with a smile of his own. Dipper then walked ahead to catch up to Wendy, who's still standing there in confusion.

Mabel gazed at Richard for a second and thought to him, _'Do you have what I have?'_

 _'...I think it's best if we keep moving, little lady. I'll tell you in private when we have the chance.'_ Dick thought to her, his smile showing warmth.

 _'O...Okay.'_ Mabel thought with a little uncertainty, but nonetheless turned around and walked back to the group with Mr. Hallorann following her.

* * *

"Dude, is everything okay?" Wendy quietly asked Dipper in curiosity.

Dipper sighed and also quietly said. "I'll, uh...I'll tell you when the tour is over."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, but soon her expression turned worried. "Is...Is Mabel okay?"

"Uh..." Dipper was silent for a bit. "Y-Yeah, kind of...look, we haven't really told you and the others yet, and, well...I'll tell you along with Soos and maybe Grunkle Stan if he doesn't already know after the tour. I don't think we can tell Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica yet."

The redhead's eyes widened in alarm. "Dip...is...is she _really_ okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she-she's fine, it's just...it-it's something in her mind." he glances behind him to see that Mabel is making her way, along with Mr. Hallorann. "Look, I don't want to make Mabel feel uncomfortable. I'll tell you and the rest of the gang later, okay?" he whispered to Wendy.

Wendy now looked beyond worried, but decided to drop it for now, "Uh...okay..."

Mabel and Dick caught up with Dipper and Wendy, which they proceed to walk towards the group.

* * *

When Mabel caught up with Dipper and Wendy, she heard a multitude of thoughts, even from the group, which they stopped for them to catch up.

 _'Hey, I wonder why Dipper and Mabel stop?'_ Soos.

 _'Hey, what's Mabel and Dipper doing all the way over there? They're gonna miss the tour!'_ Grenda.

 _'What happened? Dipper was holding onto Mabel's hand...is everything okay?'_ Candy.

 _'Whoa...what happened there? Is there really something wrong with Mabel? ...I need to text Dipper about it when my Dad isn't around.'_ Pacifica.

 _'Hm. Very peculiar. Mr. Northwest was right. Those Pines twins are odd ones indeed.'_ Stuart.

 _'Heh, those must be the Hero Twins of Gravity Falls I've heard so much about. They almost kind of do look alike...'_ Bill Watson.

 _'Hmph. Those Pines twins are holding up the tour.'_ Preston.

 _'Uh oh! What happened!? Is everything okay with Mabel!? Okay, keep it together, Stan. Dipper didn't make a scene, so you shouldn't as well. Still, I need to act like a responsible parental guardian!'_ "Hey, uh...you kids okay over there?" Stan asked, keeping his worried tone in check.

 _'Okay, they're all looking at us, so think of something good.'_ She heard Dipper's thoughts. He started off by saying, "Sorry, my sister was...awestruck by the hotel."

 _'Crud, I hope that didn't sound forced,'_ Dipper thought to himself, Mabel feeling the cringe in his tone. She decided to act the part as well. "Uh, yeah! Just admiring the scenery and the hotel and whatnot!" she said with a happy, yet forced grin.

The group stared at her for a second, until either of them shrugged - Preston, Stuart, and Bill –, looked a little concerned – Stan, Pacifica, and Candy -, or didn't think anything about it – Soos and Grenda. They continued the tour without any trouble.

Dipper gave out a slight sigh of relief. _'Whew! That was close.'_

However, Wendy thought next to him. _'Man, what's going on? I wish I could have an answer right now, but Dipper's right. Don't want to cause a ruckus. Also, not in front of Mabel as well. Still, what happened to her?'_

Mabel, feeling more and more ashamed by the second for making them worried like this, looked down at the floor, walking in silence as she finally caught up with the group.

 _'Are you okay, Mabel?'_ Dick asked her with his mind, standing next to her as he caught up to the group.

The young girl glanced up at Mr. Hallorann to her left, which the man was giving her a sideways glance. _'Yeah...I'm fine...'_ she looked down again.

 _'Hmm. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you just acquired your shining, haven't you?'_ Dick thought to her.

Now Mabel looked up at him in question. _'Shining?'_

 _'I'll tell you later. Right now, ol' tightwad Preston is giving the tour.'_

Mabel looked at Pacifica's father Preston, as he gave out the tour that she should have been listening to. He seemed to be talking about the history of the hotel, how his great, great-grandfather, Percy Northwest, bought the land they were on to build the hotel after World War One in 1919 – which Pacifica glanced at him in surprise when mentioning that. It was for the people to lap in luxury after being in the war, forgetting their traumas and past experiences during that time, as Preston put it. He also said it was completed during the middle of March in 1921, opening its doors to the public.

While he explained more about the history, Mabel took the time to look around the interior of the hotel.

First and foremost, the interior of the 'The Overlook Hotel' had somewhat of an Art Deco style with a Native American motif, the marble floor's light brown and gray-beige color having multiple tiled symbols on it, looking almost tribal. The lobby, which they were in, is wide and spacious with multiple plush chairs and couches adorning parts of the area. The walls and columns are all marble as well, all of them a creamy white, matching the Native American color scheme. Straight ahead to their front left is a long dark mahogany receptionist desk that probably houses at least six receptionists.

"And straight ahead past the receptionist desk here, is the Oregon Lounge," Preston said as he took them to the large area.

Like he said, straight ahead past the receptionist desk is a large lounge, with a high wooden beamed ceiling and wooden flooring, along with Native American rugs placed under the furniture. It had classy but modern comfy chairs and couches, positioned around the area, and in the middle of the lounge is a large contemporary wooden square table with an intricate stone sculpture on it. There were two couches on each side of the centerpiece table, the right side facing three large and tall windows that has other chairs and tables situated on that side, viewing the scenery of the forest and mountains outside. The left side was facing a very grand fireplace, the exterior of it having stone tiles on it with a wide black mantle above the fireplace. There was a couple pair of chairs that were situated near the fireplace as well.

On the wall and above the fireplace was a large, Native American-like mural, the wall painted a sandy brown with tall neutral colored paintings of somewhat weird looking characters on it. There are also two pairs of stairs that lead up to one platform, and then up the platform was a staircase that led up to the second floor, an indoor balcony that has nicely designed wooden railings, overlooking the Oregon Lounge. Lastly, there were intricate two rustic, circular, metal chandeliers hanging in the lounge. The interior of the hotel proved that it was indeed old, but it had a charming, cozy, and artsy feel to it **(1)**.

"Wow! Now _this_ is cozy!" Soos announced amazed.

"Indeed, isn't it?" Preston agreed, but not looking at Soos. "This area has been dedicated to the Native Americans that agreed to let us purchase their land."

"Really?" Dipper asked, a little surprised. Pacifica also looked surprised as she once again glanced up at her father.

Preston took a brief glance at Dipper for a second, his eyes cold. "Yes."

Sensing the vex from his look, Dipper put his hands into his pockets and glared at him for just a brief moment.

Preston looked back at the group and continued on, "As I was saying, this part of the hotel's décor is dedicated to the Indians who lived here at that time. My great, great-grandfather, Percy, adored the area so much, that he struck a deal with them."

"Let me guess; Indian Casinos, right?" Stan interrupted with a grin. "I heard those places are getting really nice these days!"

Preston stood there as he glared at him slightly. "...Yes."

"Really?" Pacifica decided to speak out in question.

"Really?" Dipper repeated again with a surprised raised brow.

"Wait... _really_!?" Stan asked flabbergasted. "Whoa! Man, and I was just kidding! I mean, good for them, but...wow."

Bill Watson chuckled. "Yeah, they're basically rolling in cash right now! You know the fancy one on the Oregon coast? Same family of Indians owns it!"

" _Really_?" Stan said with interest. "You mean ' _The Squawking Hawk_ ', right?"

"Yeah! Been there?" Watson asked.

"Absolutely! Man, talk about classy! They know how to treat ya right there!"

"I know, right?" Watson chuckled. " I actually went one in Mississippi one time-"

"Excuse me, but Mr. Northwest is _trying_ to give us the tour." Mr. Ullman said in annoyance.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Ullman," Preston said to the manager. He then turned his glance at Pacifica. "And _yes_. We gave them a deal on owning their very own casino."

 _'However, we agreed that most of the profits belong to us. I could ask them for another million, but I have to negotiate with them further.'_ Preston added silently in his head.

Mabel's mouth almost dropped, but she stopped herself.

 _'Well, I never thought he would sink any lower.'_ Dick thought.

 _'Oh, he's definitely_ much _lower than dirt.'_ Mabel thought back to Dick. She looked to her left once more and saw him smirk, glancing back at her at the corner of his eyes. Mabel smirked as well, feeling at ease with Dick a little bit.

"Wow! Hey, that's really cool of ya, dude!" Soos complimented with a smile while they thought, unaware of the hidden motive behind Preston's 'generosity'.

Preston glanced back at Soos with a dull look. "...Thank you. Now, as I was once again trying to explain, including the Oregon Lounge's Native American motif, the Overlook, as you can see, also is influenced by the Art Deco movement as well. Fascinated by the style at that time, my great, great-grandfather added minor details of it into the hotel."

He went on a little bit, telling them that it was an entertainment venue for the wealthy as well. He soon led them to a hallway, where they entered the entrance to a wide and spacious ballroom/bar area called "The Gold Room". It looked like it was designed in a typical 1920's Art Deco style. It has red designer styled chairs and couches, along with a red patterned striped lit up bar with lit-up counters as well, Art Deco styled green-topped tables and chairs littered around the area in front of the stage, two of the same circular rustic metal chandeliers hanging in the room, and 'gold' plating on the walls **(2)**.

"Whoa! Talk about fancy!" Grenda said in awe.

"Yeah! This place looks really top notch!" Candy said as she looked around the ballroom impressed.

"Yeah, pretty swanky," Wendy said as she looked around with a smirk.

"Thank you," Preston said plainly. "As you can see from the sign outside of this room, this place is called 'The Gold Room'. While this area's walls aren't really made of gold, I place the golden color plating on the wall recently to represent not only the Art Deco style of the hotel but to represent the 'golden' times of the roaring 20's."

"Wow! Very symbolic!" Soos commented with a smile.

"Heh, yeah, Pres! But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if you _did_ plate this room with _real_ gold! If you did, I would be here for the rest of the stay, hah!" Stan joked.

Preston turned to him with a dry look. "If I did put real gold plating on these walls, not only would it be hazardous, but there would be unwanted _thieves_ who'll take some for themselves."

Stan winced. "Yeesh, okay, forget what I said then. Don't want that now, do we?"

"No...we don't," Preston replied with narrowed eyes at Stan.

Feeling a little uncomfortable from Preston's gaze, Stan looked over to the bar area and commented, "Hey, just wondering, but you don't have any liquor shipped here, do you? I mean, I'm asking because, you know, there's a bar over there and...stuff. I-I mean, I don't drink, I'm just wondering, since, you know, safety precautions and whatnot for my great niece and nephew here. I mean, they don't drink! Absolutely not! I just don't want them to get curious and start...you know, sipping any of that stuff..."

Preston raised an eyebrow, looking almost a little impressed with his concern.

Dipper also gave him a raised eyebrow as well, this one quizzical. _'Wow. Props to Grunkle Stan on being responsible. Although, seriously, Mabel and I are just teenagers, Grunkle Stan, w_ _e're not alcoholics.'_

The corners of Mabel's mouth lifted up into a slight smile at her brother's sardonic comment. She also heard Dick chuckling into his mind.

"To answer your question, Mr. Pines, no, there's no alcohol stored here in the hotel. We haven't shipped it yet as we're waiting for when The Overlook opens after winter." Stuart answered.

"Ah! Excellent! Just making sure!" Stan said with a smile.

Preston hummed. "Yes, we don't want anyone getting any ideas for whoever gets this caretaker job..."

 _'I hope that's not a play on words there, buddy.'_ Stan thought bitterly. "Heh, good thinking!" Stan said with a convincing fake smile. He then looked around the room. "So, any wild parties happened here during that time?"

"Heh, well, there were some, but I don't know if the kids here would want to know any details." Watson chuckled.

"Really?" Stan grinned at Watson. "Well, you got me interested! Maybe you can tell me the details when the kids and Soos ain't around?"

"Actually, we're trying to let the Overlook have a clean reputation. It would be absolutely nice if you don't tell him _everything_ , Mr. Watson." Ullman told him in a wary tone.

"Hey, no worries, Mr. Ullman!" Watson reassured. "Secrets are safe with me!" _'Until I show him the boiler. Heh, I'm liking this Stan guy! He seems easygoing! Maybe I can tell him the time a frisky old cougar got in bed with a younger man. Or maybe I can tell him that in the 1940's, the past manager had a homosexual relationship with someone in a-'_

As Mabel's eyes widened in interest over the information Watson was thinking, she jumped a little bit when Dick's voice suddenly intervened his thought. "Hey, Mr. Northwest! Why don't I, uh, serve the kids something to eat now?"

"Really? We get to eat early?" Grenda asked in surprise.

"Whoa, dude, cool!" Wendy said with a smile.

Preston and Stuart looked at Mr. Hallorann in question. The former raised an eyebrow at Dick. "I was beginning to tell the history of 'The Gold Room', Mr. Hallorann."

"Yes, Dick. We should wait _after_ the tour," Stuart said, looking at Dick with disapproval.

Dick winced. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm-I'm sorry, it's just...you know, I thought the kids here were kind of hungry. I mean, they probably haven't had any lunch and I thought they would be starving, so, uh..."

Preston, as well as Stuart, stared at him, a little unimpressed with his interruption.

 _'What is he doing? He's interrupting Mr. Northwest's tour of the Overlook_ _!'_ Stuart thought in disdain.

 _'Hm...a rude one, he is.'_ Preston thought with distaste.

Mabel decided to jump in. "Actually, I am pretty hungry! I love to have something yummy right now!" she said with a bright smile. She turned to her brother. "What do ya say, Dipper?"

Dipper looked at his sister with a blink. "Uh..." _'Well, we did rush over here without anything to eat. And I am kind of famished.'_ "Okay, sure," he said with a smile.

"Hey, you don't have to ask me twice," Wendy said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Grenda exclaimed.

"I would like a nice slice of turkey right about now." Candy commented with a smile as well.

"Mr. Hallorann, you have me at 'whole baked turkey with stuffing on the side' back there!" Soos said with delight.

Dick smiled at their enthusiasm. "Well great!" he turned to his Stuart and Preston. "Uh...would that be okay, sirs?"

Ullman scowled, but said, "I'll let Mr. Northwest decide on that."

Preston looked at Dick, then at the kids, then at Soos with indifference.

 _'Hmm...I actually don't see why not. These teenagers don't need to know too much about the hotel. They're_ teenagers _after all...'_

"Okay then. That's fine. Just _kindly_ ask us instead of interrupting the tour. And don't let them eat all of it." Preston responded with narrowed eyes filled with caution.

Dick winced and nodded. "Yes sir." He turned to the younger group and Soos with an now eager smile. "Well, I'll show you all where the kitchen is! Follow me!" He soon led them out of The Gold Room, the kids, and Soos following the cook. Dipper and Mabel glanced behind them briefly to see that Pacifica wasn't following them.

Mabel was almost about to say something to her when she saw Pacifica's frown.

She then heard Pacifica's thoughts. _'I guess I'll just wait here...with my father...'_

Mabel's eyes sobered as she realized that Pacifica won't be joining them. She looked at Dipper to see what he was thinking.

 _'Aw man...that's right. Pacifica's dad...'_ He frowned as well. He turned to Mabel signaled with his head to the group that was leaving. _'I hope Mabel gets the hint. We can't let Pacifica get into any more trouble.'_

Mabel frowned in melancholy but silently agreed to Dipper's thought. She followed Dipper's signal and went to the group, with Dipper behind her.

As soon as they left, Stan turned to Preston and asked, "Actually, I haven't eaten anything as well, so, uh..."

Preston glowered at him. "We're going to finish the tour."

Stan winced but nervously chuckled, "Of course! I was just, uh...asking."

* * *

As they followed Dick to the kitchen, Mabel and Dipper were next to each other as they walked, with Wendy and Soos walking next to Dipper, while Candy and Grenda walked next to Mabel.

The twin sister heard her twin brother's thoughts as they strolled to the kitchen.

 _'Man...that_ jerk _Dad of Pacifica's really got her on a leash...if I can, I would just...tell him off!'_ She glanced at Dipper, his expression looking discontent.

Mabel frowned slightly, her head down looking at the tiled as she walked. _'Me too, Dipper.'_

 _'Excuse me for a second Mabel, but I just want to thank you for saving my bacon back there.'_ said the thought of Dick.

She looked up at Dick, only see his the back of him as he leads the way. If she could guess, he was probably giving him an appreciative smile.

Mabel smiled slightly. _'No problem! Me and my brother hadn't eaten anything when we got here in Gravity Falls.'_

 _'Oh, you visiting? That was your...Grunkle as you called him?'_

 _'Yep! Our great uncle Stanford! Or Stan for short!'_ Mabel replied happily.

 _'Heh-heh! He sure is a character!'_

 _'Oh, he's more than that! He's the best Grunkle me and Dipper could ask for!'_

 _'Well, that's good to hear! By the way, is that your brother's real name, Dipper?'_

 _'Weeellll, his real name is Mason, but he wants to be called Dipper. He has a birthmark of the Big Dipper on his forehead, hence his nickname! Don't tell him I said...well 'think' that though. Hehe!'_

 _'Heh-heh, duly noted! Oh, also, I think one of your friends is gonna ask you something in a moment; the one named Candy.'_

Caught off guard, Mabel turned to her friends, which are Candy and Grenda. Sure enough, Candy turned her head to the chestnut-haired girl. Upon seeing that her friend turned her head to her at the right time, Candy blinked, but whispered either way, "Um...if you don't mind me asking Mabel, but...is everything okay?"

Mabel feigned ignorance. "Huh? What do mean? And why are you whispering?" she whispered.

"Well, you seemed...bothered when you were near the hotel." Candy explained.

"You know," said Soos suddenly out loud. "I wonder why Pacifica didn't join us for lunch? I mean, she must have some sort of rich girl diet going on, but that seemed a little weird that she was left behind to hang around with four old guys. Although, hanging out with Mr. Pines is always a blast!" he finished his statement with a grin.

"Yeah..." Wendy muttered as she took a glance behind her to where they left Pacifica.

They soon smelled a heavenly aroma, their journey to the kitchen getting closer.

"Alright everyone, here's the kitchen!" Dick says as he stopped by a swinging door that had a sign next to it that said 'KITCHEN'.

"Sweet! I'm famished!" Soos exclaimed.

Wendy smirked, forgetting about the rich girl for now. "Awesome!"

Dipper smiled as well. _'Maybe a little food will let me not worry...'_

As soon as Dipper, Wendy, and Soos followed Dick into the kitchen, Mabel turned to Candy and whispered. "Don't worry, Can-Can, I'm fine. I was just pretty amazed by the hotel!" she reassured her with a bright braced-filled smile.

Candy looked unsure, but seeing that Mabel was smiling brightly, she decided to let it go. "Well...okay."

"Hey, what are you girls whispering about now?" Grenda asked curiously and loudly.

Candy looked over at Grenda. "Oh, nothing! Just...stuff."

"Aw, I want to know about _stuff_! I seem to always miss everything!" Grenda frowned.

Mabel giggled, "Don't worry about it, Grenda! But man, what do you think of this hotel so far? I think it looks really nice!"

Grenda grinned. "Me too! I love how retro it is!"

Candy nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It's very artsy!"

It was then Mr. Hallorann opened the kitchen door and stuck his head out. "Come on now, you got to try it while it's fresh! I pride myself on mirroring my Grandma's recipe." He smirked.

Mabel smiled back. "Sure thing, Dick! Onward, girls! Hunger!" Mabel exclaimed to her friends as she pointed forward.

"Hunger!" Grenda and Candy exclaimed as well, pumping their fists into the air.

Dick laughed. "Well, come on in! Just be sure to get smaller portions."

"Yes sir!" all three girls saluted with smiles.

* * *

 **(1. You can look up what the room looks like in Google Images, but instead of Oregon Lounge, type "Colorado Lounge". I tried to describe it as best as I can, but hopefully, the description would look like the pic I just described. :P**

 **(2. Same as above, except type in "The Gold Room" in the Google search engine. ;)**

 **Well, I'll stop here. Sorry for doing so, but I want to let you all know that this is still going! I also want to let you all know that I'm trying to update my chapters a little quicker than usual. Like I said, I won't be able to write longer chapters like I use to(unless if it's one of my epic stories. XP ), but I will let them be a good length for you all to read! :)**

 **But yeah, please tell me what you all think of it so far! I really would love to know! Maybe you can give me a review? Or a fave and follow? Do tell me! :D**

 **In the next chapter, I'll let Dick explain Mabel's 'gift', as well as other stuff! Don't worry, I'll get to the spooky stuff soon! ;)**

 **Until then, see you all later and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	5. Shining

**Just a heads up, I changed the timeline to when Mabel got her 'Shining' and the first flashback scene in chapter one. Also, I changed a little bit of the conversation with Mabel and Susie in chapter three after the visions. Go scan that part really quickly and come back here. XP**

* * *

As soon as they entered the large hotel kitchen, the kids, Dick, and Soos all gathered to get some sliced turkey and stuffing that was kept in the oven. Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Dick all sat at the cutting table in the kitchen while Dipper, Wendy, and Soos sat on a counter, eating their meals and giving their compliments to the cook.

"Mmm! You sir, Mr. Hallorann, are an _excellent_ cook! Say, do you trade recipes? I definitely need my Grandma to make this!" Soos asked in glee.

Hallorann chuckled. "Well, thank you! And sorry, but it's a family kept secret. My Grandma would roll in her grave if I share it with anybody!"

"Ah, I totally respect that, dude," Soos said with a nod. "Gotta respect your Grandma and family's wishes!"

Mabel giggled. "I agree with Soos on the food, Mr. Hallorann. This is one tasty meal!"

The rest of the group agrees, making Dick smile and blush a bit. "Aw shucks, thanks! I strive to make my Grandma proud!"

"Me too! I actually found a gal, and Grandma's been super happy to know I got one! Of course, Melody's in Portland right now, but she'll be able to visit me this coming Christmas!" Soos advised.

"Really? Awesome, Soos!" Mabel beamed, happy to know that Soos's love life is kicking off.

"Go Soos!" exclaimed Candy and Grenda.

"Yeah, way to go, Soos." Dipper congratulated him.

"Melody is lucky to have you, man," Wendy said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

Soos chuckled as he blushed. "Aw, thanks, guys!"

As soon as they finished their meals(and left some for the adults and Pacifica), they rinsed their plates and put them in the sink. Once done with that, Wendy stretched and said, "Woo! That was actually filling! Man, I might need to sleep that off," she turned to Dick, "That was really good, Mr. Hallorann. Absolute grade A cooking."

Dick smiled broadly, "Why thank you! Say, do you all want a little dessert? I got some ice cream in the freezer. We have exactly fifteen flavors for you to choose from."

"Would we?" Mabel exclaimed, as Candy and Grenda both have big smiles.

"Fifteen flavors? Dude, where have you been all my life?" Soos said with excitement. "Do you have cookies n' cream?"

"Yep!" Dick chuckled.

"Sweet! I'm in!" Soos said with a fist pump.

"Hmm...do you have cherry?" Wendy asked.

"Absolutely!" Dick nodded.

Wendy smiled. "Alright. But are we, like, allowed to?"

"Oh, don't worry about Preston and Stuart. We'll keep this a secret, just between all of us!" Dick said, "You can all keep a secret, can you?"

"Sure thing! Hey, do you have rocky road?" Grenda asked.

"And cotton candy?" Candy asked as well.

"Indeed we do!" Dick confirmed.

"Do you have the classics? Like vanilla and chocolate?" Mabel asked with glee in her eyes.

"Oh, of course! Can't forget about the classics!" Dick said with a smile.

"Alright!" Mabel cheered. "I'll take your word for it, Dick!" she turned her attention to Dipper. "What do you say, Dip? I'm certain they have mint chocolate chip!" she giggled at the rhyme.

Dipper looked at his sister for a moment and studied her demeanor. _'Well...eh, why not? Mabel seems to be feeling a lot better. I could go for some ice cream too.'_ He smiled at his sister and turned to Mr. Hallorann. "Do you really have mint chocolate chip?"

Dick chuckled. "I'm pretty certain!"

"Hmm...okay then," Dipper said with a shrug, but having that same smile on his face.

"Awesome! With that said, let's raid the freezer! Which one is it, Dick? And are there any bowls in the kitchen?" Mabel asked.

"Indeed they are! Bowls are in the cabinet a little way to your right and the freezer with ice cream inside is the further one down to the left." Dick advised.

"Then the cookies n' cream are-a calling me! Onward!" Soos proclaimed and dashed to get bowls.

"Yahoo!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered as they followed Soos.

As soon as Dipper and Wendy were on their way to get some ice cream, Dick called out to the younger boy. "Uh, excuse me, Dipper was it?"

Dipper turned to Dick. "Um, yeah?"

"Can I discuss with you about something?" Dick asked.

Dipper raised a brow. "Uh...okay. About what?"

"Well..." he glanced at Wendy. "I'm sorry, I might need to speak with Dipper alone for just a moment, if that's okay with you, Wendy."

Wendy blinked as well as Dipper. She then said, "Oh. Um...okay. Well, um..." she turned to Dipper, "I guess you'll meet us over the freezer?"

"Uh, yeah..." Dipper said, a little perplexed as to why Dick wants to talk to him.

"Okay then," Wendy then went to get her bowl.

As soon as she left, Dipper diverts his attention to Mr. Hallorann. "Um, what is it you want to talk to me about, Mr. Hallorann?"

"Well, it's about your sister, Mabel," Dick answered.

Dipper's eyes widened in bewilderment. "I-It is?"

"Yes. Now...is everything okay with her?" Dick questioned.

 _'Oh man...okay, just play it safe.'_ "What do you mean?"

Dick smiled at the boy and whispered to the boy at his level. "I just had a feeling. From how she stopped at the entrance of the hotel, I thought she looked a little troubled. Is it something that's in her mind?"

Dipper looked completely surprised. "How-I mean, wha-what?"

 _'What in the world? How does he even know something was wrong with Mabel in that way? I mean, I guess Mabel was acting a little...well, not strange, but different back there at the entrance. But how did he know it was in her mind?"_

Dick continued on to say, "I only ask because...I had someone who might have the same thing that your sister has."

"W-Wait a second. There's nothing wrong with Ma-"

"Son," Dick interrupts him. "I know you're trying to protect your sister, and that's very admirable of you. But I want you to be honest with me. When was she diagnosed by this condition?"

"U-Uh..." Dipper was at a loss for words, but his mind was reeling.

 _'Oh no! Darn it! What do I say? I didn't expect this to happen! I can't tell him, I just can't! I don't even know how he figured this out! I mean, what do I do?'_

"Dipper," Dick's voice literally interrupted his thoughts, as he gave him a reassuring smile. "I was just going to help her out with it. This person who had the same thing that your sister might have was my grandmother."

Now Dipper blinked. "Huh?"

Mr. Hallorann nodded with that same smile. "I think your sister has the same thing my grandmother had. My grandmother always stops at places whenever she thinks she heard something. But in reality, it was all in her mind. Let me ask you something; does she tend to stare a bit off in space at times?"

"What...how..." Dipper felt uneasy about telling this to a man he doesn't even know. However, either way, he told him hesitantly. "Y-Yes..."

Dick nodded. "When I saw your sister stop near the entrance looking out in a trance, it just made me reminisced my Grandma."

Dipper looked at Dick warily. "Your...grandmother?"

"Mm-hmm. And this condition she had was with her all through her life, and she never had any problems. There were a few times where she did had...a seizure or so, but she bounced right back up. She lived her life fully. And I just want to give your sister the confidence and encouragement that I think she needs right now."

Dipper stared at him, unsure of what to think about all of this. "You'll...give her encouragement? And confidence?"

"Indeed I will, young man," Dick said with the most sincere smile. "My Grandma was very important to me, and I can see that your sister is very important to you as well."

The boy was quiet for a moment as he gazed at him. For some reason, Dipper felt like he could trust this man. Sure, it was weird that he kind of basically guessed what Mabel had, but his tone and words sound honest. He looked down at the floor, thinking of what to say. "...Three weeks ago on Monday was when she had...the seizure. The day after that, we let her go to a neurology clinic in San Francisco."

"She had it recently then?" Dick questioned in slight surprise. ' _So I was right.'_ he thought.

"Yeah. It happened while she was at school, close to Thanksgiving. A friend of hers came into the girls' bathroom to check up on her and saw Mabel just...standing there, her eyes all rolled up and...and twitching." Dipper frowned, his face scrunched up in distraught. "I saw a glimpse of her being carried away in an ambulance...it scared me."

Seeing the distress in Dipper's expression, Dick frowned as well.

"Then, after the visit, we waited for two weeks to see the results. They...they said her mind was absolutely normal," Dipper's frown turned tentative. "I mean, I was glad about that...but the doctor said he didn't know if the seizure would come back or not. He said chances are that it could happen again if she did have one. But three weeks have passed and she didn't have another seizure as of yet...although..." he grimaced.

"What is it, son?" Dick asked in interest.

"...In her mind, she said it was Susie who's doing all the seizures." Dipper added.

"Susie?"

"Yeah...her imagi-," Realizing he said enough, he shook his head and stopped there. Looking up at Mr. Hallorann, he said, "Look, you'll help her with whatever she has, right? I haven't told anyone yet about what she went through, so please don't say anything to anyone. "

Dick gave a genuine smile. "Don't worry, Dipper. I won't tell anyone. And I _will_ help your sister through it. You can trust me on that."

Dipper smiled at Mr. Hallorann with gratitude. "Thank you, Dick. I...I feel like I _can_ trust you on it." he glance down and pursed his lips in thought. "...Did your grandmother lived a productive life with what Mabel has?"

"Well, she _was_ a strong woman. My grandmother just had a positive outlook on things."

Dipper looked back up and blinked, but smiled at the advice. "Heh...Mabel is like that as well."

The older man chuckled. Seeing that they've talked long enough, he said, "Don't worry. She'll get better. If my Grandma can live her life with the condition she had, then Mabel will too."

Dipper nodded. "Thanks...really." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I think I needed this."

Dick nodded with a sincere smile. "No problem. Now then, how about we go and get some ice cream? I actually want some mint chocolate chip myself."

Smirking, Dipper said, "Sure thing."

* * *

"And then she was like, 'Wha?', and I was like 'Uh-huh!', and she was like 'Nah-uh!', and I was 'OH YEAH!'." Grenda said her commentary.

"Nah-uh!" Mabel exclaimed in shock.

"Uh-huh!" Candy said eagerly.

Mabel, Grenda, and Candy laughed as they discussed an idle topic, sitting near a table. All three girls finished the helpings of their favorite flavored ice cream and were conversing with each other in a giddy fashion. Meanwhile, Dipper and Wendy were sitting on some metal counter-tops, while Soos and Dick stood across from them against the wooden cutting tables. Finishing up their ice cream, they look on at the girls chattering.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Probably something Sev'ral Timez related. Grenda mentioned a concert." Wendy answered him.

"I'll tell you one thing; I have mad respect for those guys. They can wear skin-tight pants and move around in them like nothing," Soos commented. "I tried wearing skin tight jeans..." he shuddered. "Never, again..."

Dipper and Wendy looked at Soos with raised eyebrows. "What happened?" asked Dipper.

Soos rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Let's just say...I had to pay for them after I wore them."

"...Oh." Dipper blinked, understanding what he meant now.

"Yeah...and the part where it has been ripped is not flattering," Soos said shaking his head at the memory. "I'll just stick with my fashion sense of baggy pants and shorts. I don't know how you girls can manage to wear those, Wendy."

Wendy chuckled. "Hey, it takes a certain kind of figure. Right, Dip?" she smirked at Dipper as she elbowed him teasingly.

"Huh? What? I-I don't know. I mean, how should I, uh...k-know? I don't wear skinny jeans." Dipper said, feeling a little shy as he blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

 _'Wait, what's she implying? She acts like I know what kind of fi...gure she-okay, stop your train of thought right there.'_ Dipper thought nervously as he blushed some more.

Wendy's smirk broadened as she snickered. _'Hehe!_ _It looks like Dipper knew what I meant._ _Heh, he's so cute to mess with.'_

Dick smiled at the thoughts that were displayed.

Wendy, deciding to not tease Dipper further, turned her attention to Dick. "So Mr. Hallorann, I never have seen you in town before. Did you just moved here?"

Dick nodded. "I have actually! Moved here about a month ago. I heard this town is known to be on the weird side."

Soos chuckled. "Dude, you don't know the half of it! Yeah, this town has a whole bunch of weird stuff goin' on. Like little gnomes in the woods bathing themselves with squirrels, dinosaurs encased in hardened tree sap, and a monster made entirely out of old candy!"

Dick stared at him for a moment. Then, after a brief pause, he gave Soos a small nod. "...I see."

"I don't live here though," Dipper said to Dick. "My sister and I live in Piedmont, California. We're just visiting here for Christmas."

"Oh, California! I have a vacation home down there in Santa Barbara. I'm actually going down there to stay for a while until winter passes." Dick informed.

"Santa Barbara, huh? Nice." Dipper said with a smile.

Wendy whistled. "Wow, you're livin' the life."

"Yeah, dude, you're livin' da vida loca!" Soos commented. "...Uh, I think that's means 'the crazy life'. I'm, uh...trying to get my Spanish all worked out. My grandma is teaching me this stuff, because, you know, gotta be grounded to my roots and all that. Oh, but I'm not saying you live like a crazy person though! I just, um...thought that was appropriate to say...until I said it...and made myself look silly. Heh..." Soos said, a little embarrassed.

Dick smiled at Soos, "No, you're fine! I guess you can say I'm living mighty well. Maybe even 'crazy' well." he chuckled. "Born in New Hampshire, got interested in cooking, traveled a bit around the country, and decided to live here in Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

"Wow. You must have been to a lot of places." Dipper asked in interest.

"Yep! One of the places I've been to in is Colorado. Stayed at a nice resort close to the Rocky Mountains. I just love to drive through the scenery there. Those drives are what makes the trips worthwhile." Dick advised.

"I bet." Dipper agreed. He sat there as he contemplates something.

 _'Hm...maybe I should let Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda know about Mabel's situation. I think I better tell Mabel and see if she's okay with me telling them about her seizure. Then Dick could talk to her about it. He really seems like a nice guy. Nothing suspicious about him really...although, he is pretty observant. Seriously, either he gave a lucky guess, or he can read minds...'_

Dick's eyes widened.

 _'Don't worry about it, Dick. Dipper can be paranoid sometimes, but he doesn't suspect anything.'_ Mabel's thought came through the barrage of thoughts that were emitting from the others for Dick to hear.

Dick smirked. _'Heh, how long have you been listening?'_

 _'I couldn't resist listening to Dipper's thought about Wendy. Hehe!'_

"Excuse me for a second," Dipper said as he got off the counter-top, got his phone out, and started texting someone. _'Should...Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda...know about...your condition? I'll go...someplace...private. And send.'_

"What up, Dip?" Wendy asked.

"Um...nothing." Dipper said, but murmured to himself, "At least not yet."

Wendy raised a puzzled brow at that statement.

Dipper sighed as he confessed. "It's about, um...Mabel."

"What about Mabel?" Soos asked in curiosity to Dipper.

"I'll, uh...I'll tell you later. I just need to wait for her to text back." He turned to Mr. Hallorann and nodded, which Dick nodded back.

Noticing this exchange, Wendy glanced at Dipper and Dick in confusion. Soon, Dipper's phone vibrated and looked at the text message on his phone.

 _Absolutely! You can tell them all in the lobby!_

 _'Well, that was easy.'_ Smiling at the response, Dipper turned to Wendy and said, "Hey Wendy, could you get Candy and Grenda? I...think it's time for you, Soos, and them to know what's going on with Mabel."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh...wait, uh...should Mr. Hallorann know about it?" she asked warily.

"That's what he was talking to me about. He wanted to talk to Mabel about what she has. Someone he knows had the same condition that she has." Dipper informed.

"Condition?" Wendy said in shock, looking at Mr. Hallorann and back at Dipper. "Dipper, what's going on with her?"

"Whoa, dudes, hold on. Something happened to Mabel?" Soos inquired worriedly.

"Look, I'll tell you all in the lobby. Wendy, can you get the other girls so Dick can talk to Mabel alone?" Dipper told her.

"Uh...okay," Wendy said, a little concerned. She got off the counter-top and went to Mabel's group.

"Soos, could you wait for us at the lobby? I'll be there in a minute." Dipper advised him.

"Dip, what...what's going on?" Soos said, now feeling a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you. I don't want Mabel to be present." Dipper said until he turned to see Wendy and Candy and Grenda, who both looked confused. They passed the men as they exited out of the kitchen.

"Um...okay dude," Soos said hesitantly. He then made his way out of the kitchen as well.

Dipper looked up at Dick. "Hold on just a moment, I just need to ask Mabel something."

Dick nodded. "Go on ahead."

Nodding back, Dipper made his way to the table where Mabel is sitting.

"Hey, Dipping Sauce!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"Hey, Mabel. Look, uh, I'm going to leave you alone with Dick while I tell them about your condition."

"Huh?" Mabel said, feigning ignorance as she acted puzzled.

"Well, Mabel, you see, he," he looked behind him to see that Dick is waiting for them. The older man smiled softly and nodded. Dipper turned his head back to Mabel and said quietly. "He said his grandmother has the same thing that you have. He actually figured it out, which is...surprising to say the least. Anyway, I think he can help you with it. Now, before you say anything, I know it sounds like I'm leaving you alone with a total stranger in here without anyone present, and..." Dipper blinked. "...huh. Actually, that is what I'm doing." he shook his head. "Okay, look, honestly, and I like to think I'm a good judge of character, but he seems...honest. I don't know why, but I believe what he says. He said it all to me in a genuine way I think, and...he just has that grandpa feel from what I got from him, you know?"

Mabel smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Dipper. I know what you mean. I felt something good about him as well. And I think Dick is a nice guy too."

Dipper smiled back. _'She believes me. That's good.'_ "Yeah, he is a nice guy."

Mabel grinned. "So he says his grandmother has the same thing I have?"

"It seems that way, believe it or not..." he glanced at the floor for a moment. "...Do you want me to tell the gang about...Susie?"

Mabel really contemplates on that one. Her grin dropped, as she put her hand on her chin to think. "Hmm..." she looked at her brother with another sincere smile. "You know, I think it's best you don't tell anyone about Susie, at least not now. If Grunkle Stan knows, then we three can keep it a secret for now. You can alter the truth a little if you want to, though."

Dipper smiled softly at her, "Sure...and I think that's best, too."

After a moment of them standing there smiling at each other, Dipper then cleared his throat. "Well...I'll let you and Dick talk then."

Mabel nodded but gave her brother a hug. "Thanks, Dipper."

Dipper was surprised by the hug, but he returned nonetheless with a warm smile. They then both said, "Pat-pat." as they pat each other on the back while they hugged. Once he let her go, Dipper looked at her, his eyes filled with admiration for his sister.

 _'She really is one strong girl.'_

He then made his way out of the kitchen. However, he stopped in front of Dick and said to him. "I trust you to say the right things to her."

Dick gave him a heartfelt smile. "I will."

Dipper smiled at him. "Thanks."

He continued to walk his way out.

Once Dipper left, Dick turned his head to Mabel and said, "Mind if I sit down with you at the table?"

Mabel beamed. "Of course not, Dick."

* * *

"Dipper, is Mabel alright?" Wendy asked Dipper once he came into the lobby.

"Is everything okay with her, dude?" Soos asked, his eyes showing worry.

"What's going on?" Grenda said as she scratched her head.

"Dipper, what's wrong with Mabel?" Candy said, feeling a little hesitant. She had a feeling there was something going with her.

"Well...okay, first of all, she really is fine. It's just...well...she..." Dipper sighed. "...she had a seizure."

The girls and Soos' mouths all dropped open in shock.

"What?" Wendy said, now on alert.

"Dude...are you serious?" Soos asked.

"Whoa...Mabel had a seizure?" Grenda said, letting that sink in.

"Oh my goodness...is-is she alright?" Candy said, concern on her face.

"Yeah, she's okay now...and yeah...she had one," Dipper rubbed his forehead as he thinks. He sighed again. "It all started back three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"Whoa! Dude, three weeks? Why didn't you tell us this?" Soos said, a little offended.

"Yeah, we have every right to know!" Grenda said with a frown.

"Sh-She didn't have more did she?" Candy said, feeling a little afraid for her best friend.

"No, thank goodness. She only just had one. And I'm sorry, we just...didn't want to make you all worry. Mabel wanted to be treated just like she's always been treated." Dipper explained.

Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda all frown solemnly.

"Well, we would've been worried...I mean, I can see me getting super worked up to make Mabel not feel strange." Soos commented.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to make Mabel feel different," Wendy said with a nod of agreement.

"Us too." Candy said.

"Yeah. But what happened? _How_ did it happen?" Grenda questioned, wanting to know so she can help her good friend.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Well...it happened on a Monday at school..."

* * *

"So, what is this 'shining' thing you mentioned earlier?" Mabel asked Dick with interest.

Dick chuckled. "Well, little lady, that's what my grandmother called it. It's basically a psychic ability. You 'heard' what I was saying to your brother about my Grandma, did you?"

Mabel nodded with a grin. "I sure did! Does that mean your Grandma can read minds as well?"

"Indeed she could. We used to have conversations without even opening our mouths when I was little."

"Hmm..." Mabel hummed as she mused, rubbing a hand on her chin. "When did you obtain your 'shining'?"

"Well, if my memory serves me right, my Grandma said I'd obtained it when I was four-years-old."

"Really? That young?" Mabel said impressed.

"Mm-hmm." Dick nodded. "And from what your brother said, it seems you've obtained it three weeks ago. Is that right?"

"Yeah..." Mabel looked thoughtful. "Hmm...how come you got yours a lot earlier than mine?"

"Well, sometimes, to me I think, is that they haven't 'shined' yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...some people shine, some don't. What I mean by that is...well, calm yourself and concentrate on me for just a moment. See if you can see anything different. And tell me what you see." Dick advised.

Mabel blinked at the request but obliged. "Okay," she calmed her mind, the nerves in her muscles, and sat there quietly as she stared at Mr. Hallorann.

As soon as her senses were relaxed, she began to see something...

...A faint yellow glow surrounded Mr. Hallorann, surprising Mabel. Once she snapped out of her trance, the glow disappeared. "Whoa..." she said a little softly in amazement.

Dick, however, looked shocked as well.

Mabel blinked again. "What is it, Dick?"

"Oh," Dick blinked as well and shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm sorry, I was..." he looked at Mabel in curiosity. "I was looking at how bright you were."

"How...bright I am?" Mabel asked in bewilderment.

Dick nodded. "It seems...your 'shine' is glowing brightly."

"Wait...so...what I saw on you, that glow...that's why your grandmother called it a 'shining'?"

"Yeah..." Dick stared at her for a second. "Your 'shining' came off really luminously. _Very_ luminously."

"Oh...what could that mean?"

"It means...well, it means you got a lot of that 'shine' in you."

Mabel looked confused.

"What I mean by that, is...you know, how about we get back to this later?" Dick suggested. "I want to know a bit about you for a minute before I answer that."

"Oh...okay. What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmm...and from what your brother said, your 'shining' first came to you during school. Is that correct?"

Mabel nodded. "Uh-huh. And after...the visions, I could hear the thoughts of other people."

"A vision?" Dick inquired curiously.

"Yeah..." Mabel sat there rubbing her sweater covered arm with a frown on her face, remembering the frightful images that came to her that day.

Dick held a solemn look on his face as he saw her expression. "Were they scary?"

Mabel looked up with a surprised look, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Uh...y-yes..."

"...Would it make you uncomfortable if I ask you what you saw?"

"...I've...been told not to talk about them."

"Who told you that?"

"...Susie."

"Hmm...you never told me about Susie. Who is she?" Dick asked in interest.

Mabel was silent, looking down at her hands as they rubbed together anxiously. "Um..."

"...Is she the one that gives you visions?" Dick said in a tone that sounds like he understands.

"...Yes. She's my imaginary friend."

"Imaginary friend?"

"Well, she used to be imaginary. I had her when I was really little, and when I turned five, she decided to go...until she came back to live in my mind." Mabel explained although she looked confused. Frowning, she muttered, "That sounded kind of weird." shaking her head, she looked at Mr. Hallorann again. "Either way, she says that she's the one who gives me these premonitions."

"...Huh. Yours is definitely different than mine." Dick said in a soft intrigued tone.

"Yours?" Mabel asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Mm-hmm. When I'm about to see premonitions, I smell oranges."

Mabel raised a peculiar eyebrow. "You...smell oranges?"

Dick nodded. "I do. Maybe it's the fact that I like oranges. Whatever it may be, it triggers the 'shine' in my mind to make me think I smell them, which makes me see the possible future. Every 'shine' is very unique in its own way. Yours basically has something to do with imagination."

Mabel smiled brightly. "Well, I like to think I have a pretty vivid imagination."

Dick smiled as well and chuckled. "Well, I can already tell you're a very vibrant young girl. From the way you've been talking non-stop to your gal pals, you have an infectious personality."

"Aww, Dick, you smooth talker!" Mabel teased him in a good-natured way with a smirk.

Dick laughed softly, while Mabel giggled. Once their laughter died down, Mr. Hallorann's expression then turned neutral but thoughtful. "So...Susie told you not to tell anyone about these visions you had?"

Mabel nodded and said, "Yeah...she told me not to say that I have this gift as well."

"Why is that?"

"Well...she said that they'll think differently of me."

Dick hummed in understanding. "I haven't told anyone about my 'shining' as well when I was younger...well, except for my grandmother."

Mabel hummed as well and looked at the floor in thought. "...Along with those visions she gave me, it was almost kind of scary to hear people's thoughts as well...I mean, at first. Susie told me ahead of time that I could hear them before she gave me the visions."

"Hm...how did you control all the thoughts that were coming at you the first time?" Dick asked.

"Well...it was kind of hard at first...but after a while, I let my mind relax a bit by concentrating on one person at a time, as well as just ignoring them," Mabel informed Mr. Hallorann.

Dick smiled. "That's very good. My Grandma also taught me how to control the thoughts that were going through me all at once. You must be a natural."

Mabel blushed slightly. "Ah, I just thought of the most logical solution..." she smiled. "That sounds something like Dipper would say."

Dick chuckled. "You and your brother must be really close."

Mabel smiled genuinely at that. "Yeah, we are. He always takes care of me and helps me more than anyone else..." her expression turned contemplative, "...I really got to do something for him. He's done so much for me when we first visited Gravity Falls..." she frowned. "I need to let him know how much I appreciate him. He's been looking out for me ever since Susie came..."

Mr. Hallorann nodded with a kind smile. "He sounds like a very good and reliable brother."

She looks up to the older man. "He is," she said, smiling.

Dick chuckled warmly as Mabel beamed. They sat there for a moment, letting the silence relax them.

"...Dick?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you hear voices that come out of nowhere?"

Dick blinked at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well...when me, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and our friend Pacifica were driving to the hotel, we stopped at an overlook to view the place from where we were. And when I looked at the hotel from the distance, I heard...people calling my name."

Dick frowned at that. "You did?"

"Mm-hmm. What does that mean?" Mabel asks in curiosity.

The older man just sat there a little confused, until his expression gradually turning into realization. He glanced around the kitchen to make sure no one was around...he looked guarded for some reason.

Mabel took notice of this and asked him warily, "Dick? What's wrong? Do you hear someone coming this way?" she paused. "No wait, I would've heard it too..." she raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you hear, Dick?"

Once she said, that he finished giving the kitchen a quick look-around scan and turned his attention back to Mabel. "Um...beside reading minds and having premonitions, did Susie ever tell you anything else what your gift can also do?"

Now Mabel blinked. "Huh? Uh...no."

Dick hummed in interest. "Really? Well...your 'shining' can also make you see spirits."

Her eyes widened. "Whoa, hold the phone! Really!?"

"Indeed." Dick nodded, "Which leads me back to the conversation I said we were gonna talk about later. You must've heard the spirits of this here hotel."

Mabel's mouth flew open. "Wait, so...this place...is haunted?"

"Well, kind of...a little...probably," Dick was silent for a moment until he sighed, "Actually...yes."

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Oh, but don't worry, they're harmless! The activity here is just basically sounds that haunt the place."

She looked at ease when hearing that. "Just...sounds?"

"Yes, ma'am...but...well, you see, Mabel, whenever someone has a 'shining' and they go to a place of unrest, they see the spirits in that said particular place. They only appear to people who 'shine', and can't be seen by the normal eye."

"Oh...but, why haven't I seen these spirits?" Mabel asked.

"Well, sometimes they come and go...it's kind of like light reflecting on glass. The more light it gathers, the brighter the glass gets. And we're kind of like the rays of light that 'shine' in on this hotel. Without that 'shine', this hotel is...well, a hotel with sounds. Our 'shine' brightens this place at times, and when it does, the ghosts of the past, as well as other things from the past, make themselves known."

"Other things from the past?" Mabel wondered out-loud.

Dick nodded. "Mm-hmm. And here in the Overlook Hotel, there had been...well...it's like this, Mabel. When something happens in the past of any place of unrest, it leaves traces of those things behind. Like say, someone here burns toast...well, maybe those things that happened in that place would leave other traces behind. Not things that anyone can notice, but things that people who 'shine' can see. So in other words, you can see what happened in the past as much as you'll see what will happen in the future."

Mabel stared at him for a moment silently...until she said. "Dick...did bad stuff happened here?"

Dick looked almost taken aback. "W-Why would you say that?"

The young girl looked pensive, her expression sheepish as her eyes looked to her right. "Well...you almost looked kind of...hesitant when mentioning the hotel."

"Hesitant? Oh, no, I just..." Dick shrugged. "I just didn't want you to be surprised or even scared when you see these spirits walking around the hotel when you come back here."

Mabel looked back at him with concern. "...Dick...these ghosts aren't...bad, are they? I mean, they don't like, possess people or anything like that, do they?"

"Possess people? Oh, no, no! It's like I said, these ghosts are absolutely harmless! They're like pictures in a book. You see 'em and they do nothing but play out what they already did in the past. " Dick explained.

"Oh...well..." Mabel looked a little timid. "...were they bad things?"

Dick gazed at her, his expression almost looking uncertain to continue. "Um..."

Mabel decided to ask what's on her mind. "Dick, you're not scared of this place, are you?"

Taken by surprise at that question, Dick said, "Scared? Nah, I'm not scared. Why would I be scared of my own workplace?"

Mabel sat quietly, staring at him with a troubled look.

Dick's composure lessened when he sensed her doubt, and with a sigh, "Mabel, this place ain't gonna hurt you. I'm just a little hesitant, because...well, think of this place as a person for a moment. When our 'shine' affects it, it shows a personality. And back then, these certain events happened here to make it have that personality. The Overlook just shows us things that happened here at times whenever it wants to..."

The chestnut-haired girl waited for him to continue.

"...but...the Overlook...had some events that happened here that weren't pleasant. And sometimes, I see these events happen. Granted, I first came here three months ago and spend some time knowing the kitchen and the hotel a little bit, but...I could _hear_ and _see_ certain things in the hotel...and not all of them were good."

Mabel kept silent, absorbing the information that was being said to her.

"So, with all that said, I'm not technically scared. I'm just...a little on edge when it comes to working here." Dick finished saying.

"...Okay." Mabel looked down at the floor, looking attentive...she raised her gaze at Mr. Hallorann. "What's in room 217?"

"...Huh?" Dick said puzzled.

Feeling embarrassed, Mabel said, "I read a little bit at what you were thinking just now...you mention something about a room. Room 217. Is...there something bad in there?"

Stunned as he blinked, Dick asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Well...you mentioned something about not going in there yourself. ...What's...what's in that room?" she asked again with curious caution.

Dick was silent, not saying a word for a couple of seconds. "...Nothin'."

Mabel blinked in bemusement. "But your thought said-"

"I know what I thought. But believe me when I say that there's _nothin'_ in there," Dick emphasized. "In fact, I don't want you to go snooping around any of the rooms either, including room 217. Ya hear me? Stay out of them rooms. Stay _out."_ he said to her, his tone slightly stern.

Surprised by the warning and the authoritative tone, Mabel stuttered. "O-Okay..."

Dick, feeling guilty about being firm with his statement, frowned and sighed as he said to her, "I'm sorry, Mabel. I'm just trying to do my job here. And...I don't technically know what's in the room myself...anyways, I'm part of the staff now, and I can't let everyone do their thing in the hotel."

"Al-Alright..." Mabel, however, asked one last thing, "Nothing really bad is in here though, right, Dick?"

Dick smiled softly and sincerely. "No, Mabel, there isn't. Nothing here will hurt you or anyone else. I've been here quite a few times, and nothing has ever tried to hurt me or anyone. Just remember what I said; these ghosts and images you see are like pictures in a book."

Mabel looked at Mr. Hallorann, a smile crept onto her lips as she felt a bit calmer. "Thanks, Dick."

"No problem," Dick said with the same honest and warm smile held firmly on his face.

"Actually, just to let you know, Dipper and I can handle stuff like ghosts and all that. We have our fair share encounters of the paranormal when we stayed at Gravity Falls during the summer!" Mabel bragged with a grin.

"Did you now?" Dick said interested with a grin himself.

"Yep! They don't call us the 'Mystery Twins' for nothing! And since you're new in town, word of advice; expect the unexpected here." Mabel said with a giggle.

Dick laughed at that. "Well, I'll keep that in mind! I'll ask though, your friend, Soos, said a lot of strange things you've encountered. All of that is true, isn't it?"

"Yep yep!" Mabel said brightly.

Dick chuckled. "Very interesting! May I ask what the most dangerous one you've come across is?"

"Well, all of them were pretty dangerous...well, maybe except the gnomes. They're just annoying. But I'll tell you one creature that deserves my 'jerk alert'."

"Oh? What's that?" Dick asked.

Mabel scowled. "Unicorns."

Dick blinked. "...Unicorns?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Unicorns. Me, Grenda, Candy, and Wendy were trying to look for one during our stay at Gravity Falls in the Summer. We found _some_ , only for one of them to judge me like no tomorrow and made me go on a wild goose chase. Ugh, shorter version; they're nothing but lying, selfish, dirtbags!" Mabel grimaced in annoyance. "So we beat them up like the punks they are!"

"...Uh...okay," Dick said, a little dumbfounded.

Noticing his expression, Mabel blushed and giggled sheepishly. "You had to be there."

Dick sat there for a second and then snickered, which turned into another bout of laughter. Mabel followed put and started to snicker and laugh as well. They both laughed for a short while until their laughter died down in giggles.

Getting the last bit of her giggles out, as well as Dick, Mabel said to him, "Really, Dick. Thank you."

The older man smiled tenderly and nodded. "You're very much welcome, Mabel."

* * *

 **Okay! Done and done! This chapter was more of an explanation of Mabel's 'shining' and the concept of it, so I'm sorry if I haven't moved the story any further, but I thought this would be a nice place to stop since I ended the last chapter like this...I think. D: Either way, I think I've written quite enough for today. 19 pages! WHEW!**

 **But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this newly written, somewhat revised chapter 5 of "Shine"! :)**

 **Seriously though, tell me how I did! Is the chapter good? What do you think of the concept? Am I doing well with the characters? Tell me with a review! And don't forget to fave and follow! ;D**

 **Thank you all for reading! See you all later, and keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	6. Boiler

**[EDIT: 2/15/2019]**

* * *

 _A few minutes ago while Dick was explaining the Shining to Mabel..._

* * *

"...and that's the situation so far," Dipper finished explaining.

After Dipper told Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda about Mabel's condition, to how it first came to her, to her 'seeing' things, they all sat there taking it in.

"Whoa, dude..." Soos said as he took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, man, that's...that's scary," Wendy said with a sympathetic cringe.

"Poor Mabel..." Candy said in concern.

"I had no idea..." Grenda said with a frown.

Dipper sighed, "Yeah. She's been doing really well with just going along with life about it, but...I'm just afraid it'll come back again."

They all sat there, feeling the weight of realization for Mabel's current condition.

It was then Wendy looked up at Dipper with determination in her eyes as she spoke, "Don't worry, Dipper. Mabel is a strong gal and I believe she can withstand anything, especially with these...seizures that she has. And we'll definitely treat Mabel in no way any different. She'll have the best time here in Gravity Falls. You can count on us for that."

"Yeah, totally, dude," Soos said with a nod.

"Absolutely!" Grenda said in resolute.

"We'll make her feel just the same!" Candy said with resolute as well, along with a nod.

Dipper smiled in appreciation to his friends. "Thanks, guys."

"No prob," Wendy said to him with a smile.

Before anyone can say anything else, they hear footsteps coming into the lobby...as well as laughter?

"Hahahaha! Really!?" came Stan's voice.

"Heh-heh-heh! Oh yeah! And I meant it too! I mean, I ain't gonna pay for her AND my meal with a price like that! So I bailed on out of there! I mean, what does she think I am, money? I bet her mouth was open like a big bass fish! She certainly has the lips for them! All I can say from that lesson is that you go for the natural ones. If you see a woman that looks like she remotely has a fake pair of honkers, just run, cause that's all they spend their money on!" Watson laughed.

Stan laughed as well, "Oh man! I'll keep that in mind!"

As both of the old men were yakking and laughing it up, Preston and Stuart were following behind them with unimpressed scowls.

"I'm so sorry about Watson, Mr. Northwest," Stuart muttered with a tired tone, shaking his head as his hand was on his forehead, almost as if he's having a migraine.

"No, no. It's fine. I would expect something like this from a man of his stature." Preston muttered as well with a steely gaze at the two old men.

Pacifica was also following the men but had her head down as she walked, being silent the whole time.

"Hey, you know what!? I like you, Watson! You're an okay guy!" Stan said to Watson, "How come I haven't seen you in Gravity Falls? Do you live in town?"

"Heh, I was born near the Oregon and Idaho border, so nah! I did use to live here back in the late sixties and during a little bit in the seventies when I was in my twenties to find a job though. As you figured out by my introduction, I keep track of the boiler. I've been keeping it in check all the way up until it's closing in 1977 when I just turned thirty."

"Oh yeah! Is that the last stop or something on this tour?" Stan asked Preston and Stuart.

"It actually is," Preston confirmed.

"And we will let you two gentlemen talk about your...escapades while Watson explains to you how to work the boiler."

"How to work it? Don't I just...find a good heating pressure to heat up whichever room?" Stan said in confusion.

"It's...quite more complicated than that," Stuart said.

"Which is why we will let Watson explain it as he shows the boiler to you," Preston finishes.

"Uh...okay," said a more confused and wary way. He turned to Watson with a smile, however, "Well, hey, it's just you and me, Watson! Lead the way, hombre!"

Watson laughed, "Sure thing, amigo!"

And with that, Stan and Watson made their way to the boiler below the hotel. Before he went any further, he caught site of the kids and grinned. "Hey, kids! ...And Soos. What are you all doing huddled up in the lobby over there? And...where's Mabel?" he suddenly looked a little worried.

"Um..." Dipper was about to say something, when Wendy spoke out, "She's in the restroom."

"Oh, okay! Just...uh...making sure and all that," Grunkle Stan stood there for a second. He then continued walking to follow Watson.

Dipper turned to Wendy with a smile, "Thanks. I don't think Grunkle Stan would understand why I'd let Mabel talk to Dick in there."

"Hey, no prob. Does Mr. Pines know?" Wendy asked.

"I'm thinking he does. He seems very hesitant lately," Dipper looked at the direction to where Stan went. He then turned his attention to Preston, Stuart, and Pacifica.

"Mr. Pines is quite...eccentric, Mr. Northwest." Stuart said to Preston. "I'm...quite worried a bit."

"Oh, don't worry. Stan is..." Preston looks over at where Dipper and his friends are, with Dipper gazing at them. "...Perhaps we should go somewhere and discuss this in _private,_ " he muttered to Ullman.

Stuart looked at Dipper and his friends. "Hmm...certainly."

As they went to the office a little ways from them, Pacifica was about to follow them, when Preston stopped her. "It's okay, Pacifica. You don't have to be involved in our affairs. You can just wait out here," he gave her a somewhat firm gaze and muttered. "Don't communicate with the riff-raff."

"...Yes, Father." Pacifica muttered, her head lowered in shame.

Preston nodded and went into the office with Stuart. Once he closed the door behind them, Pacifica looked up at the door with a scowl. She harrumphed and turned to go to the lobby and walked over to one of the chairs and sat on one of them. She was a little way over to where Dipper and his friends are...she looked really alone over there.

Dipper frowned.

Pacifica then looked up at Dipper and the gang with an expressionless face...she frowned and got up from her seat, and walked over to where they were.

Dipper blinked, "P-Pacifica?"

She went over the couch that Dipper and Wendy were sitting. "Is...this seat taken?" she pointed to the empty seat next to Dipper's left.

"Uh...no, but, are...are you sure?" Dipper asked her.

Pacifica sighed and sat next to him, "I'm already in trouble anyway, it's not like it's inevitable."

Wendy and Candy frowned, while Soos and Grenda looked confused. Dipper, on the other hand, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey...we're here for you."

"Uh, dudes, am I missing something here?" Soos asked them.

Wendy answered for him, "Her dad's really strict with her being a socialite."

"Socialite? You mean as in high society and stuff?" Soos wondered.

"Yep. Exactly," Wendy nodded.

"Oh...wait, so...she doesn't want to hang out with us?" Soos asked.

"No, Soos, her _dad_ doesn't want her to hang out with us," Dipper clarified.

"Oh! ...Oh...wow, uh...well, that's...that's not very nice," Soos said with a frown.

"Hey, why does your dad don't want you to hang out with us?" Grenda asked.

"Grenda, I think it's obvious at this point. To her father, we are...the lower class that she cannot hang out with." Candy said.

"We're the _lower class_!? But I have a hot Australian boyfriend of a baron!" Grenda said in shock.

"Um...either way, Pacifica can't really be technically seen with us," Dipper says.

Pacifica frowned even deeper as she looked down at her boots.

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, you know what? And pardon my language here, but screw him."

Pacifica and Dipper both looked at Wendy in surprise.

"Apparently having average friends like us is a lower class thing for your family," Wendy explained, "I think your dad is the one that's backward."

Dipper turned to Pacifica to see what she thinks about that. The heiress's expression actually looked...grateful.

"Thanks...Wendy, is it?" Pacifica asked.

"Yep," Wendy nodded with a smile. "And also, your status doesn't define who you are, _you_ define who you are."

Pacifica smiled, "Wow...that's some good common knowledge...Dad always said we were too good for 'common' knowledge...but I like this kind of advice better. I mean, any good knowledge isn't bad knowledge, right?"

"That's right," Dipper nodded with a smile, "And you're getting there with knowing who you really are, Pacifica. And I mean it when I said we're there for you. We'll always have your back."

Pacifica smiled warmly at Dipper. She then got teary-eyed, and wiped her forming tears away, "Wow...you guys _are_ great friends."

"Aww, shucks!" Soos said, "We friends always look out for each other! Right gals?" he turned to Candy and Grenda.

They grinned, with Candy saying, "Yeah! We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we know you're a good gal!"

"Totally!" Grenda said.

Pacifica can't help but smile at all of them, "...Thanks so much, guys. I needed this."

Dipper patted her shoulder comfortingly with a sweet smile. It was then Pacifica looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mabel?"

Dipper winced, "Uh, well, Mabel is...um-"

"Right here!" exclaimed Mabel's voice.

They all turned to see Mabel and Dick walking up to them in the lobby.

"Mabel! Hey! Uh...everything cool?" Dipper asked her.

"Yep! It's all cool! Dick told me a good ton of stuff!" Mabel said to her brother.

Dick nodded with a smile, "Yep. I basically told her to not worry about anything. She should be just fine."

Pacifica blinked, "What?" she turned to Dipper, "What does Mr. Hallorann mean? Was...something wrong with Mabel?"

"Um..." Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "I'll tell you in a text. It's nothing...really bad, it's just...I can't say it in front of Mabel."

The blonde heiress looked concern, but just said, "O...kay..."

 _'Whoa...what's going on? What's wrong with Mabel? It's not anything like cancer, is it?'_

 _'No, thank goodness,'_ Mabel thought to herself, almost forgetting she can't really communicate with people who don't have the 'shine'. She then piped up, "So! What have you guys been doing over here?"

"Oh, you know, just, uh...just talking," Soos said a little awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah!" Candy said, "Hey, Mabel, um...want to go make snowmen outside?"

 _'Yeah, that sounds good,'_ Candy thought.

"Um, yeah!" Grenda said, following her friend's lead, "We can make us some...snow kitten and puppies! ...Or-or something."

 _'Oh, man, that sounded too forced! Ugh! STUPID! I'm not good at this!'_ Grenda thought.

Mabel smiled at her friends' thoughtful intentions, "Sure thing, girls! I think now would be a good time to test out my snowman engineering skills!"

"Alright then, let's go!" Grenda said with a grin as she, Candy, and Mabel rushed outside through the front entrance.

Dick chuckled at their energy, and turned his attention to the rest of the gang, specifically Pacifica. "Well, hello there, Miss Northwest. Your father all done with the tour?"

Pacifica nodded, "Yes, Mr. Hallorann. They're just talking about...well, stuff, I guess, in the office."

"Ah, okay," he said with a smile. He turned his gaze on Dipper, "And I'm thinking your great uncle is being shown the boiler by Watson right now?"

"Uh...yeah, how did you know?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Oh, I just figured, since Miss Northwest is here with you all. Also, they did inform me of what they'll be doing in the tour."

"Oh. Um, right," Dipper said with an awkward smile.

 _'Duh, Dipper, of course. Either way, I need to ask him what he said to her. She looked happy again.'_ Dipper thought to himself.

Dick gave out a grin, and turned his head to Pacifica, "Miss Northwest, I bet you're famished. We got some more turkey and stuffing in the kitchen, and if you like, for dessert you can have your own choice of ice cream!"

Pacifica smiled, "Yes, I am famished. But I'll skip out on the dessert. Mom would croak if she found out I had something sweet after lunch."

"Oh, are you sure? We have cookies and cream, cherry, mint chocolate chip, _pistachio_ -"

"Did you say pistachio...ice cream?" Pacifica said with wide eyes.

"Yep! But, I don't want to tempt ya, so I'm sorry for bringing it up." Dick said with a secretive smile.

"Um...actually, my Mom doesn't...really _have_ to know," Pacifica said, looking to her left to see if her father was out yet.

"Wait, you like pistachio ice cream?" Dipper asked her.

"What?" Pacifica turned her head to Dipper with a raised eyebrow. "That's not strange, is it?"

"No, I just...didn't think you were a pistachio type of gal." Dipper shrugged.

Dick chuckled, "Well, I think you should probably hurry on in the kitchen if you would like some of that turkey and stuffing while it's hot and while the ice cream is cold, Miss Northwest."

Pacifica turned to Dick with a smile, "Hm. I never had a good turkey, as well as stuffing, _and_ pistachio ice cream all together. Sure thing!" she walked on over to the path of the kitchen, and when she was about to pass Mr. Hallorann, she said, "And please, Mr. Hallorann, you can call me Pacifica."

Dick chuckled at that, "Well if you want, you can call me by my name Dick too!"

"Alright then...Dick," she gave him another smile and walked into the entryway to the kitchen.

"Prepare to have your taste buds rocket off! It's that good!" Soos exclaimed at the blonde. "Hah, man, Dick made a good turkey stuffing," he said with an appreciative shake of his head.

Dipper looked back at Dick, who stood there in the lobby, "Um, excuse me for a sec, guys, I, uh...have to talk to Dick alone for a moment."

Wendy smiled, "Hey, that's cool."

"Yeah! And...we're gonna be there for Mabel, dude." Soos said in a serious tone.

Dipper nodded with a small smile, "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, why not we join Mabel and the girls outside?" Wendy advised Soos.

"Absolutely!" Soos said. He turned his attention to Dipper, "We'll even keep an eye on her if things...you know, go a little weird with her."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Dipper said with a grateful smile.

"No prob," Wendy said with her hand on his shoulder, "Well, come on, Soos! Let's join the chaos!"

"Aye-aye!" Soos said with a salute as they got up from their seats and walked to the front entryway of the hotel.

Once they were gone, Dipper turned to Dick, "So...she's okay right?"

"Oh yes! She's perfectly fine. She even asked me some questions about it and I answered them as best as I could. She was relieved by it all, honestly."

Dipper gave him a thankful smile, "That's great to hear. I...I don't want to lose the same Mabel that's always laughing about the silliest things. Who's quirky all the time, and has a loud sense of color fashion. I...I never want that to change."

Dick, touched by Dipper's statement, smiled at him warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. Dipper looked up at him, surprised by the action.

"Your sister is a good gal, and you're a great brother to be worried about her. Don't you worry, she'll be just fine. Just look out for her, okay Dipper?" Dick assured him.

Smiling gently at the kind words Dick was saying, Dipper nodded, "I will."

* * *

"Hahaha! Hoo-man! Talk about a cougar! I mean, yikes! How old was this lady?" Stan asked.

"Oh, I think she was in her sixties, but man, her boobs were flopping everywhere even when she walked!" Watson laughed.

Stan and Watson were in the basement of the hotel at the boiler area, where they were laughing and cutting up as Watson told Stan about the past of the hotel.

"Yeesh! Guess some guys like their women older, huh? A little _too_ old if you ask me." Stan chuckled as well as Watson, "Wow, this place sounded like a blast back in its day! I'm actually happy to know it's gonna be up and running again, even if it is owned by Preston."

"Heh, yeah! And believe me, crazy stuff happened here more than you think. It's not just secret relationships and scandalous acts galore around here." Watson told him.

"Oh _really_? Care to tell me more?" Stan smirked as he elbowed him in the gut.

Watson chuckled, "You know, I really would, but I think I need to hush up now. Ullman and Northwest are gonna have my ass on a platter if I tell you more about what went down here. Besides, I got to show you how this boiler here works!"

"Oh yeah! We've been talking the whole time about this place! Heh, yeah, you're right! Don't want those stiff-necks to think we're messing around!"

"Heh-heh, exactly!" Watson turned to the boiler, which looks like a huge metal cylinder on its side with the valve and pressure gauge showing, "Okay, so as you can see, this is the boiler. Gigantic, ain't it?"

"Heh, that's what she said," Stan joked.

Watson laughed at the crude joke, "Oh man! You're one in a million, Stan."

"Hey, I wish I had a million!" Stan joked some more.

Watson chuckled, "You know, you really are a swell guy! It makes me wish we'd met earlier when you were inspecting the hotel to see if it was haunted after it closed down. Course, I was long gone and went to California for a little while-"

"Wait a minute, huh?" Stan asked in confusion.

"Heh, come on, we're not _that_ old! Remember? You agreed to see if the hotel was haunted after the..." Watson looked around to apparently see if anybody was in here, "...incident."

Stan raised a brow, "Uh..." upon realization, his eyes widened, "Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah! Haha! Of course! Wow! Man, sorry, it's been kind of...kind of long ago since that happened!" Stan faked a laugh, "But, uh...you know, just to give me an update, cause of my sort of old deteriorating brain here, but...wha-uh, _is_ this place _...still_ haunted?" he said with slight caution.

Watson laughed, "Wow, you must be older than I am if you're asking me that! You basically said there weren't any ghosts in the hotel at all!"

"Oh! Heh, um, yeah! I-It's all coming back to me, heh-heh! Well, either way, I got to be updated just in case!"

"Heh-heh! Hey, it's always good to check! ...But, um...just wondering, but, uh... _did_ they happen to tell you what went down here at the hotel at that time?" Watson asked curiously.

"Uh...no?" Stan said with a winced, hoping that was the right answer.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised. They keep things hush-hush around here at the Overlook," Watson muttered.

"Hush-hush? Like what?" Stan said interested.

"Well..." Watson stood there in silence for a second until he chortled and said, "Ah, what the hell? Since I pretty much went and blabbed it all out, I got myself into a corner. I'll tell you one last little thing that happened here...after I show you how to work the boiler. It's pretty simple, really."

"Uh...okay," Stan said, feeling a little concerned about what this 'incident' could be.

Watson told Stan how to work the boiler, which was very old and been there since the hotel's building and opening. He told him it 'creeps' when he puts it at one of the higher pressure points. Once it stays too long on it, it creeps up to the highest pressure on the gauge, and if he doesn't turn the pressure down to let the steam out, everything blows sky-high.

"Yeesh, that wouldn't be good for my paycheck," Stan said a grimace.

"Exactly. Just remember to turn down the pressure every time during lunch and dinner so it won't creep as much. But you can still warm the place up a bit. The only important thing is that you don't let it get past a hundred," Watson stated.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough," Stan nodded, "Now, uh...what was it you were gonna tell me? Something about an incident?"

"Yeah, yeah, right," Watson nodded as well and began telling him, "Well...first of all, do you ever get cabin fever?"

"Eh? Well, I basically live in a cabin...which it's also a shack. Well, not really, it's a cabin, but it's called a shack...um, anyway, I do live there and suffered through some winters. That's when my business is closed during that time. So...no, I don't think I have cabin fever."

"Heh, okay then. Well...a little bit of the reason the Overlook Hotel was closed down, was because...well, a tragedy happened here involving the last caretaker and his family."

"Uh...this story is gonna take a really dark turn for the worst, isn't it?" Stan asked a little wary.

Watson sighed grimly, "Yeah...basically, the caretaker during that time named Delbert Grady, along with his wife and two daughters, stayed here at the Overlook. He brought his family along with him because he and his family live out of state, and he wanted to be closer to them. However, during the winter a snowstorm hit, and...well, we don't know what happened, but we think ol' Delbert got claustrophobic. So much, that he even got into the liquor cabinet to ease his worries."

"Wha-oh," Stan said with a wince.

"Yeah, that didn't help any. Anyways, it got worse. Probably during the next few days when they got snowed in, the alcohol, along with his continuing claustrophobic paranoia, got to him. It also probably happened after he turned off the boiler at night when they went to bed since the whole place didn't blow up."

"Uh...what happened to Delbert and his family?" Stan asked, feeling like he knew the answer already.

"Well...it seemed Grady snapped one night and had a hatchet and cleaved up his two daughters and his wife. Then...probably out of drunken remorse or if he still had cabin fever, he grabbed a shotgun and..." he put two of his fingers together and stuck them in his mouth and made a _POW_ sound. After sticking them out of his mouth, he said, "blew his brains out."

"Whoa...Geez-Louise," Stan cringed.

"Yeah...so you can see why they'd called you up here to see if there was any paranormal activity."

"Uh, yeah...and there weren't any ghosts, huh? ...F-From what I saw!" Stan said, 'correcting' himself.

Thankfully, Watson picked up the bait, "Mm-hmm. I got to say, looking back, it's sad for that to happen to Grady and his family...either way, Preston's old man hushed the news and press up about it. He even told the families of Delbert and his wife that they froze to death at the property...which he wasn't too wrong," he muttered that last part.

Stan frowned, "Hmph. Like father, like son."

"Yeah...but Grady _did_ have a drinking problem, so that factored to his paranoia." Watson looked at Stan, "By the way, you don't have a drinking problem yourself, do you?"

"Hey, no way! I mean, I tried alcohol at a time, but I wasn't really into it. I'm, uh...a bit of a lightweight."

"Ah, okay. Well, it's a good thing they didn't ship any liquor in the building yet. They were going to ship it after the winter season was over, so we really don't want another repeat of that happening again, especially since you're having your great niece and nephew here."

"Oh, yeah, Mabel and Dipper..." Stan grimaced at the thought of that potential scenario. He meant it when he wanted to know if there was any booze laying around, so the kids won't find some and try it if they were curious enough.

"Yeah. Other than that, you don't have anything else that affects your mental health or anything, do ya? I mean, I'm just asking, you seem like a sober guy."

"Oh, no, I'm all good in the head! I mean, sure, I have a bit of a reputation from people and I have...flashbacks, but I'm basically a sane and clean-cut guy!"

"Alright, that's good to know. Cause you'll be staying here the whole winter. And boredom can really set in."

"Ah, don't worry. I basically lived in that cabin in the woods ever since I arrived here in...1976?" Stan looked unsure.

"Hmm...well, okay," Watson shrugged, feeling like his answer was good enough.

"Heh, yeah...so, is there anything else that happened here you might want to tell me?"

...Watson turned silent for a moment. "...Nah. And even if there is more to say, I can't tell you all of it. Hush-hush and whatnot." he looked at his watch, "Well, we need to get on up on the main floor. Don't want Northwest and Ullman to wonder where we are."

"Yeah..."

As soon as Stan turned around to walk out of the basement, Watson said, "Hey, uh...you're not gonna tell anyone about what I said on the incident, are ya?"

Stan turned back at Watson with a raised eyebrow, "Are you kidding? I like you too much to get ya in trouble! And really, I do appreciate you for telling me all of this!"

"Ah, well...you're a cool guy, and I really want ya to do well here. Besides, it's about time to get this hotel back to its former glory."

"Heh, yeah! It looks like a great place so far!" Stan complimented with a grin. He frowned as he thought about something, "...Actually...what _was_ the hotel closed down for?" Stan asked Watson.

"...Um...you know, I really don't know. I basically heard it was a financial burden to Preston's old man...I think. I mean, who knows? You know how rich people can get, they're cheap sometimes. I mean, look at this boiler!" Watson motioned to the old boiler, "You think it would have killed them to replace this thing? Oh no, but that would be _too expensive_!" he jests.

Stan chuckles, "Yeah, Preston is a bit of a cheapskate when it comes to these things too. The only thing he pays ten thousand on is his teeth!"

Watson laughed, "Haha! Yeah, I noticed that about his teeth! I mean, sheesh, how white can they get? Gotta keep up with appearances much?"

Stan and Watson laughed, and as soon as it falters, Watson said, "Well, it's time to head on back up. Follow me, Mr. Mystery!"

"Heh, sure thing!" Stan said with a grin.

As soon as they head onto the stairs, Stan couldn't help but let his mind wander at what Watson said.

 _'Hmm...Watson looks like he's hiding more than he knows...and I should know, I have a lot of things hidden...well, I don't want to force him. He is a cool guy, and I don't want to damage this newfound friendship we just had...ah, it's probably nothing. I mean every hotel has its skeletons in its closets, right?'_

And with that, he and Watson exited the basement.

. . . . . . .

...It was deathly quiet in the boiler room, save for its usual hum.

* * *

 **YEEEEESSS! I did it, folks! Here it is! The sixth chapter of "Shine"! I hope it was all worth the wait! ^_^**

 **Right now though, I have to give you all an announcement: Starting tomorrow, I will start my online classes on English in a community college so I can get a subject out of the way for when I go to my online university classes sometime this year. And what do you know? I got this done before tomorrow! Yahoo! I'll have eight weeks of classes, so everyone wish me luck on all of this! ;)**

 **Until then, what do you all think of this chapter? Is it good? Let me know with a fave, follow, and a review! I promise you all that a good portion of my stories will get updated this year, so everyone, get hyped! I WILL keep writing my stories! :D**

 **See you all then! Again, wish me luck on school and with all of my stories! Thank you all for reading! :)**

 **Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


End file.
